Un passé encombrant
by Florence Le Corre
Summary: Niel ne parvient pas à oublier Candy. Un jour elle est victime d'un vol à l'arraché et chute se faisant elle perd la mémoire. Niel la prend en charge mais parviendra t-il à faire oublier son passé encombrant ?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

La semaine vient de se terminer à l'orphelinat de Pony et tout le monde est retourné à ses occupations. Candy est retournée au dispensaire du Docteur Martin en ce mois de septembre 1917. Elle espère que Niel s'est enfin tourné vers une autre jeune femme. Bien sûr elle se trompait.

Niel n'avait jamais cessé de penser à elle. Elle était devenue son unique objectif. À force de tourner autour et de se briser les dents il envisagea alors de contacter Albert. Parallèlement son oisiveté commençait à lui peser alors il chercha à s'occuper. Il s'inscrivit à l'université de médecine et commença à étudier. Sa mère et sa sœur cherchèrent bien à le dissuader à entreprendre ce genre d'études, en lui martelant qu'il serait l'héritier du Ranch un jour mais rien y fit, Niel prouva qu'il était têtu bien au-delà de ce qu'elles auraient pu imaginer.

C'était un dimanche pluvieux, le premier du mois d'octobre. Niel avait passé outre ses cours de médecine à enquêter pour trouver le domicile de celle qu'il aimait mais il avait échoué. Alors tous les débuts de soirée, quand son emploi du temps le permettait, il attendait discrètement qu'elle sorte du dispensaire et jouait au détective privé en la suivant. C'est ainsi que bascula son existence. Alors qu'il avait gardé une distance de sécurité, son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'au minimum trois voyous se jetèrent sur elle, lui arrachèrent son sac à main. La surprise et le choc la firent basculer et elle tomba inconsciente sur le trottoir. Niel le cœur à cent à l'heure se précipita et constata les dégâts. Il se pencha, la prit dans ses bras et la déposa délicatement dans sa voiture. Rapidement alors il l'emmena aux urgences de l'hôpital Ste-Johanna.

Candy se réveilla, la bouche pâteuse. Tout était flou, un choc, la pluie, puis plus rien. Ses yeux firent une mise au point de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Manifestement l'endroit était élégant ce qui étrangement la remplit d'angoisse. Qui était-elle ? Impossible de se souvenir et ... où se trouvait-elle ? Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit elle en était certaine. Ses mains se portèrent à son crâne, elles rencontrèrent une bande qui l'enserrait. Elle ôta les draps et s'apprêta à se lever lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Une domestique d'abord suivie par un beau jeune homme.

\- Oh mademoiselle ... vous êtes réveillée ... le docteur nous a formellement interdit de vous laisser vous lever ... vous n'êtes pas assez solide !

\- Je me sens bien, parvient-elle à dire.

\- Content que tu te sentes mieux fit le jeune homme inconnu.

\- « Tu » ? Vous me connaissez ? Elle fixa son regard bleu sur lui, fouilla dans sa mémoire mais c'est comme si quelqu'un était venu vider tous les tiroirs de son passé. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle rencontra ses yeux ambre. Une chaleur l'envahit comme lorsqu'on ouvre un four à peine éteint.

\- Bien sûr. Il s'assit négligemment sur le lit et se faisant fit venir à elle une vague de parfum qui vint chatouiller agréablement son odorat. Quelques secondes plus tard, son estomac se manifesta. Le jeune homme eut un petit rire. Tu vas te lever et te tenir à mon bras. Il la fixa, parut amusé par la rougeur de ses joues ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer le phénomène déjà horriblement gênant. Quant à Niel son cœur fit un bond devant celle qu'il aimait et son trouble manifeste, mais il n'en montra rien. La vie lui offrait une chance et il savait qu'il ne fallait pas la gâcher.

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me tenir au bras d'un inconnu ... « aussi beau soit-il » faillit-elle ajouter, son attention fixé sur ce soleil comme un papillon de nuit sur un néon.

\- Je ne suis pas un inconnu. Il se détourna et elle ressentit alors une indicible tristesse. Tu vas te tenir à mon bras pour manger.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Toi non mais ton estomac manifestement si ! Allons-y ...

\- Attendez ! J'ai le temps de manger, j'ai faim de questions ! Vous semblez me connaître effectivement dit-elle d'une voix douce, mais ce n'est pas réciproque. Elle vit les épaules d'Apollon s'affaisser.

Il tenta de cacher son irritation. Il plongea à nouveau dans les yeux bleu-vert et parcouru son visage d'ange, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Il eut le sentiment qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

\- Bon ... je vais te dire qui tu es. Tu t'appelles Candy Neige ... André. Tu as été élevée à l'orphelinat, à l'orphelinat Pony (il parut guetter sa réaction à l'évocation de ce nom)... il n'y eut rien. Ensuite tu as été adoptée par la famille André. Autre chose ... je ne vais pas supporter que tu me vouvoies.

Pendant qu'il parlait elle essayait désespérément de se souvenir mais rien ne vient à elle.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas ... Les yeux émeraude disparurent derrière le rideau mince des paupières. Le désespoir venait de l'habiter maintenant, elle ne pourrait pas rester dans cet état pour toujours ! Elle sentit une larme couler puis un doigt l'ôter avec une délicatesse infinie. Décidément cet inconnu était très gentil, prévenant et surtout incroyablement sexy. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi cet air triste qu'elle devinait lorsqu'il la regardait ? Quel était son secret ?

\- Hum ... Tu as eu un choc des plus violents. Je ... je passais par là lorsque ça s'est produit.

\- Quel choc ?

\- Des voyous ont volé ton sac ... mais depuis il a été retrouvé se dépêchât-il d'ajouter. Tes papiers vont être refaits, c'est ton père adoptif qui s'en charge.

\- Qui est-il ? C'est un André c'est ça ?

\- L'oncle William Albert André.

Silence. Son corps frissonna mais se fut le seul indice qui lui fut donné.

\- Ça ne me dit rien. Non vraiment

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Il passa les doigts dans ses cheveux châtains et Candy se sentit comme hypnotisée par ce geste. « Calme-toi Niel, calme toi tu sais que quand son amnésie disparaîtra ça risque d'être compliqué ... ». J'en étais ... ton sac a été retrouvé sans l'argent ni les papiers. J'ai vu avec l'oncle William, ton père adoptif pour que ... bref ... cesse de t'inquiéter, tu es en sécurité ici.

\- En sécurité ... mais ... je dois retourner chez moi ... je ... co ... je travaille ... non ? Je ... je ne suis pas oisive ... à ne rien faire ... je sens que je ne pourrais pas le supporter ! Niel en entendant ces mots se retient de rire.

\- On se calme ! Pour l'instant chez toi c'est ici, ok ? Et oui tu travailles et le Docteur Martin est au courant. Devant son air interrogatif il poursuivit. C'est le chef d'une clinique qui accueille les nécessiteux. C'est en en sortant d'ailleurs que tu as eu cette mésaventure.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous ri ? C'est peut-être légitime pour quelques filles mais pas pour moi ! Elle regarda autour d'elle contrariée. Je ne veux vivre aux crochets de personne ! « Pour qui il me prend ? ».

\- J'ai ri parce que tu es tellement différente de ma famille ... nous y viendront plus tard ...en attendant le Docteur a prescrit un repos absolu.

\- Je ... je n'aime pas cette idée que ... au fait ... Je viens de réaliser que vous ... pardon tu as évité de répondre à ma question ! Qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis ... Niel Legan. Elle vit clairement sa mâchoire se contracter. Pas que la mâchoire d'ailleurs, tout son être fut tendu d'un seul coup, sur le qui-vive.

\- Et nous nous connaissons ? Je sais que tu m'as dit que c'était le cas ... mais je ne comprends pas ...

« Oh ça oui ! Si tu savais ... si tu avais toute ta mémoire tu te sauverais en courant ! ». Il se contenta de prendre doucement sa main.

\- Oui, puis dans un soupir parvint à lâcher « je suis ton cousin ». Ton cousin en quelque sorte, adoptif. Il ne quittait pas son visage magnifique, honteux d'un passé que lui pour tout l'or du monde aurait bien voulu oublier.

\- Et ici je suis ? Où ? Elle réalise que cet endroit était magnifique mais comme suspendu dans le temps, pas de vie, pas de mouvements, le silence était l'unique locataire.

\- Dans la propriété de mes parents mais ils n'y viennent jamais enchaîna t-il très vite.

\- Et elle est où cette propriété ? Je ... je me demande c'est tout. Je ... merci de m'avoir amenée ici et de m'avoir soignée ... je crois que je ne te l'ai pas dit ... et elle ne put aller plus loin, elle se sentit fondre.

Niel devait faire appel à toute son énergie pour se contrôler. Il avait une envie folle de la renverser au creux de ses bras et de poser sa bouche sur la sienne, ce qui ruinerait toutes les chances d'être à jamais avec la seule femme qu'il aimait. Il se détourna de son phare, posant son attention sur une magnifique lampe posée sur une petite table en acajou d'angle. Quand il sentit en lui la tension être revenue à la normale il daigna lui répondre.

\- Pas loin de Lakewood là où vit ton père. Il a donné son accord hein ... et quand tu seras totalement remise nous irons le voir. Allez ... à table.

Candy prit sans hésiter sa main puis se laisser conduire en confiance jusqu'à la table du salon. Celle-ci était magnifiquement arrangée avec des fleurs savamment disposées au centre. Il y avait deux assiettes. Étrangement elle se sentait comme sur un nuage. Ce jeune homme était charmant, tout comme-il-faut, galant mais elle percevait aussi une arrogance dans son maintien, dans son allure en général.

Niel resta à ses côtés toute la journée, lui faisant visiter le domaine. Elle s'émerveilla devant la grâce des jardins. De loin on pouvait apercevoir la maison et son balcon splendide qui surplombait le lac (dans lequel elle avait plongé pour échapper à Niel mais cet épisode pour l'instant lui était occulté). Du côté de Niel l'envie de l'embrasser le tenaillait et cela lui coûtait des efforts incessants pour se contrôler. Il s'enivrait à son insu de son visage, de sa silhouette à chaque seconde, l'inscrivant à jamais dans les méandres de son cerveau.

Candy quant à elle se questionnait sur ce jeune homme, sur sa famille, pourquoi était-il seul ici ? Une délicieuse peur aussi venait la troubler ... « Et si c'était un kidnappeur ? Un des voyous qui lui aurait arraché son sac ? ». « Non c'est impossible ... tu sais que tu sais qui il est mais tu l'as oublié ... et lui ne te dis pas tout ... tu ne sais rien de ton passé avec lui ... il ne t'a rien dit ! On dirait qu'il ne veut pas que tu saches ».

Alors qu'ils revenaient vers la maison, Candy cessa de se tenir à son bras. Niel en fut chagriné mais c'était mieux ainsi. Une légère brise venait caresser leurs visages respectifs, elle était vivifiante. Elle inspira alors, heureuse comme jamais. En confiance malgré ses impressions contradictoires, à nouveau elle le questionna. Au fond d'elle-même toutes ses zones d'ombre lui étaient insupportables.

\- Je ... Ses pas s'arrêtèrent. J'ai peur de t'ennuyer avec toutes mes questions. Il oscilla de la tête en signe de dénégation. Merci. Est-ce que tu peux me dire ... ... je suis avec un garçon ? Elle eut un petit rire nerveux. Excuse-moi ... je cherche ... je cherche les pièces du puzzle qu'est ma vie. Une autre question vint alors lui brûler les lèvres. Est-ce que tu ... est-ce qu'on ... ? (d'où provenait cette boule dans son estomac ?)

\- Ta vie sentimentale ... il se tût soudain, une expression indéchiffrable plaquée sur le visage. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. « Que lui dire ? Que son Terry l'a laissé tomber ? Qu'elle m'a rejeté ? Idiot bien sûr que non ... reste simple ! ». Il se ressaisit. Tu es célibataire, finit-il par dire d'une voix douce. Je ne te cache pas que tu as eu quelques garçons dans ta vie ... « Et que c'est surtout le dernier qui me hérisse d'ailleurs ! », mais il choisit la prudence. Quant à nous ... c'est compliqué ! Il se retient de la prendre dans ses bras à nouveau, devant son air totalement désabusé.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Doucement Niel ... vas-y tout doux ! » ! Il repensa aux chevaux difficiles que son père détenait dans son ranch et des conseils hors contexte vinrent envahir son cerveau.

\- Comment ça « nous c'est compliqué ? » ? Son cœur était entrain de s'emballer dangereusement.

\- Je ne peux pas ... Candy je te promets que je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

\- Nous ...

\- NON ! Il fit le geste de se boucher les oreilles. Il parut alors effrayé et fut tenté de la laisser là toute seule au milieu de la volée de marche qui conduisait au hall principal de la demeure.

Le cœur de Candy manqua un battement. Était-il lui aussi célibataire ? C'était quand même incroyable ce paradoxe qui cohabitait en elle : une attirance et une peur tapit quelque part au fond d'elle-même. Il s'était arrêté et la fixait, d'étranges flammes dansaient dans l'ambre, elle sentait une énorme contrariété mêlée à une peur tangible.

\- Hum ... qu'y a t-il ? J'ai quelque chose dans les cheveux ? Elle tira une boucle et se passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds, épais. Tu me regardes ... bizarrement je dois dire mais ... ça ne me dérange d'aucune façon je voulais juste savoir si ... Je suis navrée de t'avoir mis en colère.

Il prit un temps infini pour lui répondre.

\- Non, tu ne m'as pas mis en colère. La réponse était totalement en contradiction avec l'impression générale. Il soupira et elle put sentir encore cette tristesse, ce quelque chose d'autre qui transparaissait, qui refusait de sortir.

\- Je ... Je t'ai fais du mal ?

Niel fit une petite moue qui le rendit plus sexy et de façon impromptue eut un petit rire.

\- On-peut-le-dire. Le ton était des plus énigmatique.

Candy sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

\- Je ... je suis désolée ! Je ... qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire ? « Quand vas-tu lui poser la question qui te brûle les lèvres ? » se morigéna t-elle.

\- Je suis désolée, je ... vraiment !

Niel affichait une expression des plus indéchiffrable. Elle s'en voulu soudain de toutes ses questions bien indiscrètes.

\- Ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute. Il eut son air qui la jaugeait, celui qui par le passé l'horripilait prodigieusement mais là bizarrement lui occasionnait des sensations inédites dans son ventre, comme des papillons prisonniers qui s'agitaient par un phénomène inconnu. Elle sentit un feu prodigieux enflammer ses joues alors qu'il l'enveloppa toute entière dans son regard aux reflets d'or en cette fin d'après-midi. Elle était sous le charme, harponnée par ce visage parfait, désormais sans défense aucune. Il eut alors ce petit rire narquois. Tu veux savoir mais ... permets-moi de rester le plus longtemps possible secret. Cela vaut mieux ... pour toi et pour moi.

Ils entrèrent, Niel se tourna vers la pendule, une idée nichée derrière la tête. – Tu dois avoir faim non ? Elle fit la moue. Elle avait faim oui mais décemment elle ne pouvait pas dire de qui ni de quoi, Niel imperturbable dévoila le planning de soirée. Je vais faire appeler quelqu'un pour t'aider à te vêtir puis nous irons dîner quelque part.

\- Ça me gène ... je ... j'aimerais ... enfin je n'aime pas l'idée de me laisser entretenir. L'expression indéchiffrable du jeune homme l'obligea à se taire. Une sonnette d'alarme tentait de très loin à l'encourager à la méfiance mais son cœur lui, manifestement, avait décidé de se lâcher et de négliger la prudence.

\- Il va pourtant falloir t'y faire. Le docteur a prescrit du repos et je me suis engagé à m'occuper de toi entièrement.

\- Mais je vais m'ennuyer ! Je sais que je peux faire la cuisine !

Il éclata de rire.

\- Je te trouverais des trucs à faire s'il n'y a que ça ... pour l'instant c'est ta santé qui est mon principal objectif. « Mon deuxième étant que tu m'aimes ... surtout quand tu auras retrouvé la mémoire ... et il va falloir que je réfléchisse à ce fameux « choc » émotionnel ... ». Ici il y a un couple de domestiques pour entretenir le domaine, il est donc hors de question que tu fasses quoi que ce soit.

Niel lui ouvrit galamment la portière et elle s'installa précautionneusement. Elle portait une ravissante robe en mousseline verte pastel qui mettait en valeur sa taille fine et surtout sa chevelure vaporeuse bouclée, enfin ses yeux brillaient d'un feu ardent. Elle se sentait comme en apesanteur, le cœur bondissant d'un drôle d'élan inédit a priori par le passé. Sa mémoire avait occulté la plus grande partie de son histoire personnelle certes, mais cette perception étrange ou tout avait une couleur sucrée lui était totalement nouvelle, elle en était sûre, jamais un garçon n'avait eu cet effet-là sur elle. Elle lui sourit il se contenta de hocher la tête. Le bolide s'élança sur l'asphalte, s'éloigna de Chicago, bête tentaculaire tentant sans cesse de manger les paysages encore sauvage. Bientôt la route traversa des forêts denses, puis il tourna à droite, prit une montée et enfin arriva devant un établissement discret mais qui ne la trompa pas, c'était un des plus select de la région, tout l'indiquait, du panneau aux lettres ouvragées, au portail et aux jardins magnifiquement éclairés.

\- Je ... enfin c'est peut-être un peu trop pour moi ... « Je suis complètement à sa merci ! Je ne sais pas qui est ce garçon réellement ... si seulement je pouvais me souvenir ! ».

\- Descends ... et cesses de t 'inquiéter, laisses-toi conduire sans te poser autant de questions.

\- Si justement ! Rétorqua t-elle plus hargneusement qu'elle l'aurait tout d'abord souhaité. Il eut un petit rire et se détourna d'elle au plus vite pour ne pas qu'elle perçoive son trouble permanent qu'il tentait chaque jour de dissimuler. Il entendit un « pardon » contrit.

\- Viens. Je t'ai dit que je m'occupe de tout même si c'est tout nouveau pour toi, d'accord ?

\- J'ai peur. Cet aveu la fit frissonner.

« Par le passé tu aurais pu, plus maintenant » se dit-il au plus profond de lui-même.

\- Je sais.

La salle était déserte ou presque. Un jeune homme brun, aux cheveux attachés par un ruban de velours les regarda passer l'air des plus intrigué. Candy se dit que cet homme lui était un parfait inconnu et son esprit passa vite au tableau suivant. L'endroit était adorable, une table, une magnifique baie vitrée qui donnait sur la ville scintillante nichée au creux d'une vallée. À leurs pieds se déroulait des pelouses parfaites aux rangées de fleurs taillées au cordeau dans un ordre parfaitement symétrique et agréable à l'œil. Elle était tellement absorbée par le spectacle qu'elle entendit à peine un raclement de gorge. Lorsqu'elle revint sur Niel celui-ci était triomphant et savourait manifestement son succès devant l'inconnu aux allures de dandy, qui l'espace d'un instant ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente.

\- Alors comme ça Candy tu t'es décidée à fréquenter la haute société ? Ce ... cet avorton de Niel Legan ?

\- Euh ... nous nous connaissons ? « Maudite mémoire ! » gronda t-elle intérieurement.

\- Ne joue pas les ingénues avec moi répliqua t-il d'un ton acide. Il eut un petit rire désabusé mais ne comptait visiblement pas baisser les armes devant l'héritier des Legan.

\- Je m'excuse mais ... qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je sais que je n'occupe plus le haut de l'affiche ... pas la peine en plus d'être moqueuse.

\- Je ...

\- Candy je « vous » présente Terrence Grandchester. Un éclat dans les prunelles l'avertie qu'il allait contrattaquer. Je pense que monsieur n'a pas supporté votre rupture, murmura t-il, un ton des plus sarcastique.

\- C'est quoi encore que cette mascarade ? Tu la vouvoies ? Ces mains devinrent des poings, symptômes d'une grande agitation intérieure. Candy se sentit prête à entrer dans la lutte au cas où une bagarre se pointait. Terrence parvint à se contrôler in-extremis. Tu sais que tu ne la mérites pas ! Tu as agis envers elle comme la pire des ordures ! Il ricana. Si elle est là c'est que tu as du la droguer, ou alors elle a perdu la mémoire parce que si elle était dans son état normal ... elle fuirait !

Candy le fixait complètement ébahie, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Et bien oui comme tu l'as si bien remarqué rétorqua Niel sur un ton las et des plus calme. Maintenant je te prie de bien vouloir nous laisser seuls et par pure provocation ... toucha les doigts de Candy puis lui prit tendrement la main pour la porter à sa joue. Candy ferma les yeux, pâle, son instinct lui soufflant que le dandy romantique n'allait pas apprécier du tout.

\- Tu voudrais que je te mette une raclée Legan, que je tombe dans ton piège mais vois-tu ... j'ai mûri, je ne suis plus ce que j'étais avant.

\- Nous avons tous une chance siffla Niel, fixé sur son adversaire.

\- J'ai un doute te concernant. Tu es un rat et tu le resteras comme ta chipie de sœur, et le reste de ta clique. Il fixa Candy. Celle-ci était encore stupéfaite. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec cet avorton ? Je dois le savoir, il FAUT que je le sache ... j'irais voir Albert au plus tôt ». Il choisit de revenir sur Niel. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas troubler votre repas en amoureux. TOI, son index accusateur pointait dans la direction d'une Candy ébahie. TOI ! Saches que tu me déçois énormément ! Je ne te pensais pas aussi cupide que les autres, te tourner vers ce minable pour l'argent ... franchement je me disais que je ratais ma vie et ma carrière, je vois que tu es tombée plus bas que moi !

\- Mais enfin je ne vous permets pas ! Elle était furieuse à présent mais Niel serra un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne... Au fond de lui en fait c'était une tempête sous son crâne, il bouillonnait à l'idée de lui mettre un bon coup de poing mais les convenances sociales et son éducation agissaient sur lui comme des chaines invisibles.

Terry les enveloppa d'un regard méprisant et s'éloigna. Enfin. La tension qui stagnait au-dessus d'eux comme une chape de plomb elle, resta tout le long du dîner.

\- Quel ... quel rustre ! Je ne sais pas qui était cette personne mais ... elle en tous les cas paraît me connaître ... Terrence Grandchester c'est ça ? Ce nom ne me dit rien.

Niel lui, souriait d'un air triste mais ses yeux eux, brillaient d'une nouvelle volonté. Plus personne ne lui marcherait sur les pieds.

\- Vous avez été très proches tous les deux reprit-il lentement, la voix sourde. Ça a commencé ... au Collège Royal de St-Paul en Angleterre.

Candy ferma les yeux et tenta une nouvelle fois de se souvenir mais juste un brouillard lui vient à elle.

\- Je ... j'étais donc proche ? J'étais ... une sorte de petite amie ? Souffla t-elle.

\- Je pense que tu l'étais ... d'après ce que je sais sur toi. Tu l'as aimé, énormément et puis il s'est passé quelque chose à New York. Terrence est ton « deuxième » amoureux, auparavant tu as eu Anthony. Tandis qu'il parlait il sentait un pincement désagréable en lui.

\- Anthony ? Non ... à nouveau elle tentât de fouiller dans sa mémoire mais elle était toujours aussi réticente à lui dévoiler ses secrets. Il ... qui était-il ?

\- C'était un garçon jovial, il a été élevé avec Alistair et Archibald ... nous étions voisins. Il se caressa le menton se demandant s'il devait en dire plus. Il a eu un accident de cheval.

\- D'accord, murmura Candy. Je ... et avec vous, euh ... pardon ... toi ? Je veux dire j'étais ton amie ? Je suis tenace ... j'ai une impression étrange que je te connais mais pas tant que ça.

Cette question le paralysa quelques secondes, lesquelles furent utilisées par le serveur pour déposer les plats.

\- Non. Je dois même t'avouer que longtemps nous avons été ennemis.

\- ennemis ? Les papillons reprirent leur danse étrange.

« C'est le moment de te jeter à l'eau ».

\- J'ai une sœur tu vois, et tu es arrivée chez nous. Tu avais dix ans je crois. Tu étais innocente et ... en totale confiance. Son expression vira à une tristesse abyssale. Tu n'aurais pas dû, conclut-il doucement. Il plongea dans ses yeux tellement gourmands de plus d'informations sur sa vie passée qu'il souhaitait de toute son âme laisser dans l'ombre.

\- Je ... si nous étions ennemis ... (sa voix était douce, si agréable, si fragile, Niel du faire des efforts surhumains pour garder sa poker face) tu ne serais pas là à m'emmener au restaurant, à m'avoir offert cette robe sublime ... je ... si nous étions ennemis c'est que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

« - J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? » raisonna en Niel, accentuant son malaise diffus. Il savait au fond de lui que jamais Candy n'aurait accepté de dîner avec lui dans son état normal. « Profites-en » souffla sa voix intérieure, mêlée d'excitation et de plaisir. Il frissonna mais veilla à ce que la jeune femme n'en sache rien.

\- Non. Il se caressa lentement le menton avec son index de la main droite tandis que son autre main jouait avec les doigts fins de Candy. Celle-ci ne s'en offusquait pas (bien au contraire). Ce geste eut pour effet d'hypnotiser en quelque sorte son attention. Non reprit-il. Tu es arrivé, superbe, dans ta robe bleue à rayures, tu t'étais fais belle pour nous et en geste de bienvenue ma sœur et moi-même nous t'avons versé un seau d'eau glacé. Il se tût devant son expression atterrée. Oui ... si tu savais comme je regrette cet instant ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il ne se soit jamais produit ! Mais tu avais déjà un sacré caractère car tu as aussitôt répliqué en enserrant mon bras avec ton lasso.

Candy pouffa. Ses oreilles avaient peine à croire les propos de Niel. Comment ce garçon divin, adorable, ait pu par le passé être un vrai goujat ? Pourquoi était-il maintenant différent ? Elle dodelina de la tête, septique. Elle allait encore poser une question quand le serveur vint leur amener la suite.

\- Je ... j'ai du mal à te croire j'avoue ... tu es si ... enfin tu ne colles pas au portrait que tu fais de toi-même ... c'est ...

\- Pourquoi je suis si différent à présent ? Un petit rire franchit ses lèvres bien dessinées et gourmandes. Je t'aime vois-tu ... et le moins que l'on puisse dire est que tu ne me facilites pas la tache. Je ne t'en veux pas sache-le, j'ai mérité ton attitude. Je veux maintenant réparer toutes mes fautes.

À ces mots le cœur de Candy s'emballa. « Il vient de me dire, de m'avouer même qu'il M'AIME ! » c'est génial ! Mais ... pourquoi a t-il ajouté que je ne lui facilitais pas la tache ? Il est si beau, prévenant ... à cause du passé ? De sa sœur ? – Euh ... votre famille ... je sens que ... elle ne m'aime pas trop ... c'est ça ? Je ... je pense pour le coup que tu aurais du me laisser sur le trottoir ... elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur qui engendra une légère tachycardie chez son vis-à-vis.

\- Que ce soit clair entre nous, même quand tu auras retrouvé la mémoire ... je ne te laisserais jamais dans une situation difficile, jamais. J'ai une dette envers toi.

\- Mais ... elle rougit devant les yeux emplit de désir et de volonté de Niel.

\- Plus jamais, rectifia t-il. Je ne peux plus rien pour le passé que nous avons en commun mais pour le futur, c'est mon affaire.

\- Oui mais si ... ta famille ... elle ne put aller plus loin. Il lui fit comprendre que même sa famille ne pourrait rien pour la décision qu'il avait prise.

\- Mon père m'écoutera et il a même commencé, et votre oncle est désormais mon plus fidèle allié. Ma sœur, ma mère et la vieille ... il sourit alors que Candy se montra offusquée, croyez-moi si vous vous rappeliez qui est celle que j'appelle familièrement « la vieille », vous ne seriez pas tellement outragée, bref ... j'ai repris le contrôle, plus personne ne me dictera ce que sera ma vie. « C'est incroyable ... quelle assurance, quel charisme, whaooo ! » ne cessait de se répéter Candy alors que Niel lui parlait. Était-il comme ça par le passé ?

\- Je vous crois ne put-elle que dire. Tu me détestais si je comprends bien ... pourquoi maintenant ... qu'est-ce qui a fait que vous ayez changé d'opinion à mon égard ?

Elle leva les yeux lorsque Terry se leva en galante compagnie et passa dédaigneusement devant leur table. Il murmura quelque chose à Niel qu'elle ne put intercepter. Son regard avisa que son hôte serrait les poings, furieux.

\- Je sais que je n'ai rien à vous dire ... mais je pense qu'il faut laisser ce monsieur et ne pas faire attention, chuchota Candy désireuse de retrouver la sérénité de sa table.

\- Non. Je dois me prouver quelque chose à moi-même. Sur ce il quitta la table à la suite de Terry.

Aussitôt elle fit de même mais Niel la cloua littéralement à sa place.

\- Je dois me prouver quelque chose répétât-il. Si je ne sais pas me défendre lorsqu'on m'attaque ... comment pourrais-je le faire si ... on cherche à te faire du mal ? Tu comprends ?

\- Mais ...

\- Reste ici, c'est un ordre.

Sur le coup l'ordre en question elle faillit lui dire qu'il pouvait le mettre où il le souhaitait mais son attitude lui interdit toute rébellion.

Il fut de retour vingt minutes plus tard. Il était débraillé, les cheveux en bataille et l'œil gauche qui visiblement avait subit un choc. Elle alla à sa rencontre, bouleversée.

\- C'est complètement stupide ! Se battre ... mais dans quel état tu es !

\- Il le fallait. Elle appela le serveur, lui ordonna de ramener une poche de glace. Ce dernier se confondit en excuses pour la sécurité de l'établissement quelque peu défaillante. Niel le rassura.

\- Il fallait que je le fasse Candy. Je devais me prouver quelque chose.

\- Que ... quoi ?

\- Pour moi répétât-il doucement. Je veux que quand tu retrouveras la mémoire tu te souviennes de ce que je vais te dire ... Je n'aime qu'une seule personne sur cette terre et elle se tient en ce moment devant moi. Je veux être capable de la protéger ... et ... être un homme, un vrai. Les yeux de Candy hésitaient entre la fierté et une certaine colère.

\- Et ? Niel ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous nous détestions par le passé mais ce n'est pas la peine de se mettre dans un état pareil ! Il eut un petit rire.

\- J'avoue ne pas être un fan de la lutte en général, je n'aime pas ne pas avoir le contrôle, je suis plus cérébral d'habitude mais ça doit changer. Il y a des moments ou ... l'action importe plus que la réflexion. Il fallait que je lui montre que je peux m'occuper de toi, que tu dois être fière d'être à mon bras.

\- Mais ... tu sais que je peux me défendre et toute seule encore !

\- Ce ne sera plus nécessaire. Je veux être capable de te défendre dès qu'un malotru t'insultera, je veux te protéger de ma sœur, de ma mère et de l'autre momie qui sert de matriarche. En clair je veux que tu aies une totale confiance en moi.

\- Je ... je n'aime pas l'idée de dépendre de quelqu'un pour mes affaires ... qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ?

Niel cessa de rire.

\- Tu as peut-être perdu la mémoire mais tu es telle que par le passé, têtue, fière et indépendante, tu sais ce que tu veux, tu ne cèdes pas facilement aux ordres surtout s'ils viennent de notre « chère famille » et il ajouta les guillemets dans l'air.

\- Ça m'ennuie tout ça ... je ... je ne me souviens de rien ... je suis comme obligée de te croire sur parole ! J'ai par dessus tout du mal à croire que nous nous détestions.

\- Oui nous nous détestions avant. Cette situation n'est pas pour me déplaire sachez-le. Il affichait ce petit air narquois du passé mais étrangement cela ne lui fit ni-chaud-ni-froid.

\- Mais ... votre famille va bien finir par s'inquiéter ... non ? Elle ... va tout faire pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

\- Je le sais bien mais pour l'instant tu es à l'abri. J'ai demandé à mon père de m'aider en engageant une domestique pour la maison. Quand ça sera le moment, je vous emmènerai dans un autre endroit, plus sûr. Ça c'est ma première option. La deuxième est de vous imposer à ma propre famille ... c'est nettement plus risqué. Je ne veux pas de cette éventualité en fait, pas avant que vous ayez retrouvé la mémoire. Là nous serons fixé.

\- Fixé ?

\- Oui ... tu feras le point sur tes sentiments me concernant. Je t'aime, je me suis juré à moi-même de te protéger quoi qu'il arrive, même si je dois accepter que tu me rejettes en fin de compte.

« Ça n'arrivera jamais ! » faillit-elle lui crier. Son visage d'ange, son allure, ses bras (dans lesquels elle ressentie comme une envie soudaine d'y aller se blottir), sans compter sa gentillesse ... non il n'avait pas pu la détester, être son ennemi ! Quant à elle comment avait-elle fait ne pas voir à quel point il l'aimait ?

Il parla ensuite du Ranch, de son père, comment était sa sœur, sa mère, sans doute pour la préparer psychiquement à une future rencontre. Le repas fut divin, puis avec regrets ils reprirent la route.

 **A bientôt pour le CHAPITRE 2, merci de me laisser des** _ **reviews**_ **pour que je puisse m'améliorer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Le bureau du médecin sentait l'alcool et les produits désinfectants en usage dans le service de l'hôpital. Cela importait peu à Niel qui venait comme chaque semaine, et ce depuis un bon mois, faire un compte-rendu détaillé de sa prise en charge concernant Candy Neige André. Parallèlement il avait demandé un report pour ses études de médecine arguant qu'il avait une personne de sa famille à charge. Ce qui – étant un fils Legan – lui avait été tout naturellement accordé.

\- Bien ... fit doucement le médecin, pas de maux de tête, reprise de l'appétit, pas de douleurs à la marche, excellent. Maintenant ... nous savons qu'il y a eu déjà un cas dans votre famille et qui s'est résolu lentement mais sûrement, néanmoins vous savez qu'il lui faut un choc ... pas physique bien entendu mais psychologique ... un choc qui fasse que tout son passé lui revienne en mémoire.

\- Je sais. Je sais répétât-il en soupirant. J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction !

\- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, elle ne pourra que vous remercier de l'avoir aidé à retrouver la mémoire !

« Ça c'est vous qui le dîtes ... en recouvrant la mémoire je risque tout simplement de la perdre ! ». Une barre symptomatique de son anxiété sur cette éventualité lui barra son front d'ordinaire lisse.

Élisa ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur une tâche précise. Elle ne cessait de penser à son frère et à son changement radical d'attitude. Si elle pensait à Niel, elle pensait à Candy évidemment puisque désormais ils étaient indissociables. Par le passé elle l'avait haïe, mais maintenant même cette évidence n'en était plus une. Le passé était le passé, son frère aimait cette fille et elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même que rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Niel était comme elle, des plus têtu. Elle avait bien essayé, jointe à sa mère de lui faire aimer quelqu'un d'autre, de son rang mais Niel les trouvait soit « hideuses », soit « idiotes », soit – de manière général – sans aucun intérêt. Leur fortune ? Il s'en fichait complètement ce qui avait grandement troublé ce petit monde féminin.

Il y avait aussi un autre problème. Sa mère et surtout la grande tante s'étaient mises martel en tête de lui trouver un bon parti. Elle avait tenu bon en trouvant tous ses prétendants fades, sans intérêt, lui faisant même oublier le côté positif : leur situation familiale, le rang social et bien entendu leur fortune. Niel s'était moqué d'elle en arguant que ce qu'elle lui reprochait concernant son amour pour Candy elle pourrait désormais l'appliquer pour son cas personnel. Confusément cependant elle sentait le danger d'une union imposée par sa mère et la grande tante se profiler sans crier gare. Elle lâcha un soupir rageur. Décidément rien n'était simple. Elle reposa son livre le plus doucement possible sur la table en acajou à ses cotés, tous ses sens en alerte. Le silence régnait habituellement en maître dans la demeure mais elle entendit la voix de sa mère et celle d'un inconnu devenir de plus en plus proche, ce qui voulait dire : une réception, un prétendant, et devenir une poupée des plus parfaites. Elle se surprit alors à haïr sa propre vie, chose qui lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment ces derniers temps.

Niel décida de faire un crochet par Lakewood et proposa à Albert de rendre visite à sa fille. Albert bien sûr consentit sur le champ à suivre Niel et délégua à Georges les tâches les plus urgentes encore en suspens.

\- Je t'ai confié ma fille Niel, tout va bien ? Demanda Albert alors que la maison des Legan se détachait du sommet de la colline.

\- Oui. Je vous ai donné ma parole que je prendrais soin d'elle. Il se tourna vers lui. Vous _devez_ avoir confiance en moi, plus jamais je ne lui ferais de mal.

\- Hum.

\- Je l'aime ... et vous le savez très bien, soupira Niel tout en négociant le virage qui s'achevait devant le portail monumental de la maison cossue dite « de campagne ».

Candy était à la cuisine aux côtés de la domestique de la maison, l'aidant à la cuisine lorsqu'elle entendit la voiture arriver.

\- C'est monsieur ... il ne va pas être content s'il vous voit ici !

Candy eut un petit rire. Niel ne lui dirait rien elle en était sûre. Le fait que par le passé il soit son ennemi était oublié, pour elle, c'était tout simplement, impossible.

\- J'y vais, merci de m'avoir laissé faire quelque chose.

Albert venait d'entrer lorsqu'il la vit. Elle ne parut pas le reconnaître et cela le blessa. Il se souvient que lui aussi avait été dans cette situation deux ans plus tôt et mit de côté cette petite piqure dans son amour-propre. Elle était identique à elle-même, toujours souriante, avenante, gaie (et à présent une petite rougeur avait élu domicile sur ses joues surtout quand Niel était dans les parages). Ils discutèrent de sujets divers mais Candy s'ennuya rapidement ... les gens dont ils lui parlaient ne lui disaient absolument rien. Leur rencontre s'écourta par la force des choses, (Albert sentant que malgré les indications qu'il lui donnait sur ces personnes de son passé, aucune ne revenait à sa mémoire), mais Niel lui n'en avait pas fini. En raccompagnant Albert il ne put s'empêcher de poser la fameuse question « Comment avait-il retrouvé la mémoire ? ».

\- Et bien ça s'est passé doucement en fait. Candy est revenue de New York ... et est arrivée mal en point à la maison ... je suppose que tu t'en souviens, ou que tout du moins tu en as entendu parler ... j'ai eu peur de la perdre et j'ai senti qu'une porte s'ouvrait en moi et petit à petit des éléments de mon passé me sont revenus.

\- Le médecin me parle d'un choc ... j'ai pensé à la conduire au Ranch, un cheval, un seau d'eau ... que sais-je ? Son visage s'était rembruni. Il n'aimait pas cette idée de lui rappeler qui il était par le passé. Il en vient à se dire que ce serait même l'idéal si Candy ne se souvenait de rien !

\- Es-tu si pressé qu'elle retrouve la mémoire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur de sa réaction quant elle se souviendra et ... et pourtant là je sais que ce n'est pas véritablement « elle ». Je suis un peu contradictoire mais ce sont mes sentiments !

\- Ton passé ... est encombrant Niel je sais bien mais as-tu vraiment envie qu'elle t'aime sans souvenirs ? Je pense que ce que tu fais pour elle en ce moment comptera pour le futur ! À ta place je ne m'inquiéterai pas ... Candy est intelligente et sait faire la part des choses. À nouveau Niel sentit la honte le submerger. Je sais Niel que tu as changé, tu es devenu quelqu'un d'autre mais ... pour être franc quand tu es venu me voir il y a ... oh bien six mois ... que tu l'aimais je ne t'ai pas pris au sérieux. Le jeune homme à présent avait baissé la tête, une discrète chaleur sur les joues indiquait son malaise. Je ne t'ai pas pris au sérieux poursuivit Albert imperturbable, car tu étais pour moi un enfant gâté, capricieux, et pour achever le tableau, sournois et menteur. Ta franchise – je dois te l'avouer – m'a confondu. Jamais je n'aurais cru que quelqu'un comme toi puisses un jour se mettre comme « à nu » et mettre sur la table ses sentiments, comme tu l'as fais.

\- Je ... je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle m'aime. Son expression effrayée troubla Albert au plus profond de lui-même. Je veux qu'elle oublie celui que j'ai été.

Il repensa à Candy alors qu'elle les écoutait patiemment. Il se fit la réflexion que souvent son regard glissait vers le jeune homme, comme si elle était hypnotisée. Il sourit malicieusement.

\- Niel ... je pense que Candy t'aime, ou tout du moins est entrain de tomber amoureuse de toi.

\- Je le pense aussi répliqua Niel d'une petite voix. Je ... ne veux pas aller trop vite ... je lui ai dit que par le passé elle m'aurait fui en courant !

\- Niel ... cesse de te ronger les sangs, fais confiance en l'avenir. Tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien ... ah pendant que j'y suis ... j'ai appris pour ton altercation avec Terry.

\- Oh celui-là ! Je n'y pensais plus !

\- Tu as vaincu le démon de la fuite on dirait. Terrence est venu me voir pour me convaincre que tu abandonnes Candy. Tu l'as vexé on dirait !

\- Et ? Il serait les poings tout en se demandant « Comment avait-il osé celui-là ? ».

\- Je lui ai dit qu'aux dernières nouvelles, elle et lui, leur histoire était terminée. Il sourit tout en affichant un air blasé. Il rit alors qu'il ouvrait la portière du côté passager et Niel au volant. Par exemple jamais pour moi cette situation n'aurait pu se produire tellement nous nous détestions par le passé ! Je me souviens de ton regard à toi et à ta sœur quand vous me surpreniez à traverser le ranch. Excuse-moi pour cette diversion. Terry donc ... je lui ai rappelé que par le passé je lui avais donné une chance, je l'avais aidé ... et que par le fruit du destin cela n'a pas fonctionné. Ce garçon est trop romantique, il a des problèmes de contrôle et de maîtrise ... s'il aimait vraiment Candy il aurait mit les points sur les « i » à cette Suzanne Marlow. Il manque aussi de patience. Il se tourna vers Niel concentré sur le ruban noir, lisse comme un billard, qui conduisait à Lakewood. Tout ça pour dire que toi Niel tu as toutes tes chances. N'oublie pas cependant que je ne tolérerais pas que tu lui refasses du mal. Ils se firent face et Niel su qu'effectivement il ne lui faudrait pas rejouer ce jeu.

\- JAMAIS ! Je vous en fais la promesse !

Albert eut un petit rire devant l'expression offusquée du jeune homme. « Décidément quelle évolution ! » pensa t-il avant d'opiner du chef.

\- Bien ! À bientôt. Ah j'oubliais ... ta sœur ...

Le visage de Niel se ferma alors, ses lèvres devinrent un trait et ses yeux foncèrent.

\- Quoi ma sœur ? Le ton était suintant d'agressivité et de peur.

\- Je crois que la grande tante et ta mère se sont liées pour la marier.

Il ricana.

\- Connaissant Élisa ... elle ne va pas être d'accord !

\- Tout à fait. Je l'attends d'un instant à l'autre à Lakewood. Elle veut fuir la demeure familiale.

\- Et vous ? Vous allez l'aider ? Elle qui a ... ?

\- Si j'aide ce sera donnant-donnant fit-il sur un ton énigmatique. Au-revoir Niel et à bientôt.

Albert eut son entrevue puis il convint qu'il fallait mettre son père au courant. Cela n'enchanta guère monsieur Legan qui avait un instinct des plus sûrs lorsque les problèmes avec son épouse allaient surgir. Élisa partie au Ranch s'y réfugier mais sa mère et la grande tante surent bientôt où elle s'était terrée.

Il lui fallait encore fuir le Ranch de son père, furieuse. Elle tournait comme une tigresse en cage et cherchait désespérément d'échapper à ce mariage. Sa mère avait choisi un imbécile notoire qui malheureusement avait le défaut d'être riche. D'ordinaire elle se serait concentrée sur l'argent mais la pensée d'avoir cet incapable à ses basques la révulsait. Que faire ? Son père avait bien tenté de la remettre dans le droit chemin mais il savait au fond de lui-même que sa fille avait un sacré caractère et que c'était peine perdue. Elle regarda par la fenêtre au-delà de la ligne d'horizon, et une chose incroyable se produisit, elle « envia » la situation de son ennemie jurée pour la première fois de sa vie. Candy n'avait aucune obligation « elle », elle était totalement autonome, elle ne devait rien à personne ! Elle pouvait devenir quelqu'un d'autre à volonté ... et si ... les poings d'Élisa se contractèrent. Oui ... c'était ça la solution ! Quitter cette vie, « cette prison » se dit-elle le dégoût déformant soudain sa bouche. Elle regarda désabusée le salon d'apparat, (celui-là même qui avait eu comme théâtre l'humiliation de Candy dès le premier jour par sa mère), le jardin et les écuries, tout cela lui donna un goût bizarre dans la bouche. Fuir ... maintenant et pour toujours !

Sa valise ne contenait que le nécessaire et elle la jaugea encore stupéfaite. Elle avait en fin de compte besoin de très très peu de choses pour démarrer une nouvelle existence ! Elle entendit son père l'appeler mais l'ignora d'un haussement d'épaules. Ses pas lourds passèrent devant sa chambre avant de s'aviser et d'y entrer. Personne. Élisa était en apnée dans l'armoire, sa valise à la main et attendit patiemment que son père quitte les lieux. Alors elle prit son inspiration et prit le chemin de la liberté.

Candy était sur un nuage. Enfin presque. Elle rêvait souvent que la bouche de Niel se pose sur la sienne mais ce moment n'arrivait jamais et pourtant ! Elle aurait mit sa main au feu que Niel n'attendait que ça mais semblait se retenir d'un tel élan d'amour. Pourquoi ? Il lui avait parlé de son passé catastrophique mais cela ne lui importait pas, elle n'en avait aucun souvenir ! Lui par contre en ressentait une honte indéfectible ... . Elle soupira encore. Tant qu'elle ne se souviendrait pas il mettrait cette barrière entre eux deux. Elle eut du coup du mal à dormir. Des questions tournaient dans sa tête ainsi que toutes sortes d'hypothèses :

« 1/ Elle s'imaginait qu'il n'était pas indifférent à ses sentiments, mais en réalité il ne les ressentait pas.

2/ Il avait une petite amie dont il prenait soin à ne pas lui dévoiler son existence.

3/ Elle le dégoûtait ! (Candy passa vite à une autre hypothèse)

4/ Il l'avait aimé mais – comme elle avait cru comprendre, l'avait repoussé – du coup il était passé à autre chose ... »

Ce jeu cessa au petit matin, veille de Noël. Ce soir elle allait rencontrer « sa » famille à Chicago et ressentait un léger stress encore embrumé par son court sommeil mais qui avait été d'une rare intensité. On toqua à sa porte pour l'inviter à déjeuner, c'était Niel. En peignoir de soie, les cheveux quelque peu en bataille, son air juvénile et son visage sexy ... Candy déglutit lentement, complètement sous le charme. Il la regarda avec une telle intensité que ses joues prirent instantanément feu. Il lui sourit, l'œil pétillant, les lèvres étirées dans un sourire moqueur. Candy sentit son rythme cardiaque partir au galop.

\- Et bien Candy qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Puis reprenant plus bas ... cesse de me regarder comme ça ! Il ne put s'empêcher de lui décocher un sourire entendu, son regard glissa à la naissance de ses seins dissimulés à la vue par une chemise de nuit en coton.

Elle reprit ses soins capillaires, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions complètement désordonnées. La rougeur désormais marquait la colère d'avoir été à ce point lisible à ses yeux.

\- Excuse-moi fit derrière elle la voix d'Apollon. D'instinct elle ferma les yeux pour savourer sa voix, si douce et si chaude. « REPRENDS-TOI ! » pensait-elle comme un leitmotiv alors qu'une autre partie d'elle-même espérait un moment qui n'arriverait jamais.

\- C'est moi qui dois m'excuser, c'est que ... J'ai été surprise de ta venue.

\- Il faut bien que je t'informe du programme chargé de notre journée. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes par le fait que ce soir tu retrouves ta famille ... et surtout la mienne !

\- Ta famille a l'air assez particulière ... je ... elle ne m'apprécie pas c'est ça ? Je ... je lui ai fait quelque chose ?

\- Non lâchât-il en soupirant. Non Candy tu ne lui as rien fait. C'est comme ça ... mais je veux que tout se passe bien.

\- Je ... Je peux te poser une question ? Et ... et tu peux y répondre en toute franchise. Il se mit à rire.

\- Pose toujours ta question mais je ne peux rien te promettre.

\- C'est à cause de ta famille que ... par un passé dont je ne me souviens plus ... que je t'ai rejeté ? Et donc que là tu ... tu fais comme si ... comme si tu jouais un rôle et que tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi ? Elle s'obligea à poursuivre malgré son air triste mais si « sexy ». C'est ça ? Ou ... ou tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie et ... « et il faudra bien que je l'accepte ! Mais bon sang pourquoi est-ce que je ressens un tel amour pour quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à faire de moi ? ».

Il se taisait. Les secondes devinrent une minute puis enfin Niel se décida.

\- Crois-moi, tant que tu ne te souviens de rien vaut mieux que les choses restent telles qu'elles sont.

\- C'est TOUT ?

\- Oui c'est tout. Ce soir tu vas voir nos deux familles réunies ... je crois qu'Élisa sera absente d'ailleurs, il n'y aura plus que ma mère, un moindre mal. Peut-être que des éléments de ton passé te reviendront.

\- Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie. Tu m'as soigné par charité, c'est ça ! Elle récolta un petit rire désabusé.

\- Non Candy. Je te promets que je n'ai personne dans ma vie. Personne. Je ne veux qu'une seule femme qui partagera ma vie. Cette femme ... il plongea ses yeux d'ambre dans le bleu le plus pur qui soit, cette femme je veux que ce soit ... toi.

\- Moi aussi ! Je ... j'ai des sentiments pour toi ! Je pense que tu le sais, je ... ça se voit en fait ... j'essaie de les cacher mais ... c'est idiot n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non ça ne l'est pas. Candy tu me voies sous mon meilleur jour, tu ne sais pas celui que j'ai été par le passé ... je ne profiterais pas de la situation. Il y a quelques moi je l'aurais sans doute fait mais pas maintenant. Désormais sa mâchoire devient un bloc, contractée dans un effort terrible. Crois-moi ... ça vaut mieux ! Je veux que tu m'aimes en connaissance de cause.

\- Niel je sais ... ton passé tout ça ... mais je m'en fiche ! Tu es ... si tu as été un monstre tu es complètement différent ! Là !

À nouveau cette chape de plomb sur le visage de Niel.

\- Attends que tous les éléments te reviennent. Je t'attends pour le petit-déjeuner, à tout de suite. Il referma la porte dans la foulée. Bizarrement ce bruit se calqua sur son cœur en larmes.

Un silence inhabituel s'instaura entre eux deux à leur table. Ils étaient installés dans le salon à l'ambiance très cosy. Seuls les piaillements des oiseaux envahissaient l'espace. Candy tout en mangeant se posait mille questions mais sa mémoire disparue ne l'aidait pas à trouver toutes les réponses manquantes. Elle soupira devant sa situation qui ressemblait en tout point à une impasse. Niel eut alors la bonne idée de rompre ce silence digne d'un monastère.

\- Ce soir nous sommes – comme tu le sais – attendus pour le réveillon familial. Elle hocha la tête. Il lui lança un regard soucieux. Tu vas ... voir ma mère, la grande tante ... elles ne savent pas, tout du moins je crois, que tu as des problèmes de mémoire ... il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Candy plongea dans son bol de céréales. Je le leur dirais parce que ça vaut mieux fit-il en se parlant à lui-même. Tu comprendras quand tu les verras.

\- Elles ont l'air terrible ! Je ... peut-être que ça vaut mieux que je ne vienne pas. Le regard ambré de Niel eut alors un éclat des plus dur, implacable, mais réveilla en elle comme l'ombre d'un souvenir lointain. Son ventre se noua.

\- Elles le sont dans leur genre. Il attaqua son deuxième œuf brouillé. Je veux que tu sois parfaite, je veux que tu sois un soleil pour tout ceux qui t'aiment. Au fait ... il fit un rond avec son couteau, au fait il y aura aussi Archibald et Annie. Je sais que ces deux prénoms ne te disent rien mais ... c'était tes amis, pardon ... ce sont tes amis.

\- Mon Dieu Niel ... c'est le réveillon ... je viens de réaliser mais je n'ai pas de cadeaux !

Il manqua avaler de travers et toussa dans sa serviette de table.

\- Crois-moi tu n'as pas besoin d'en apporter. À nouveau ce regard malicieux qui lui faisait tellement d'effets ! Elle se dépêcha d'aller poser son regard sur la bibliothèque qui habillait tout un pan de mur.

\- Mais ... ça va faire mauvais genre !

\- Tu n'as pas à en apporter. Cette fois le ton était ferme et autoritaire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elles ne le méritent pas. Le son du couteau sur l'assiette accompagna le ton froid et cassant employé.

\- Niel ça ne se fait pas ! Je crois !

Il ne répondit pas. Enfin au bout d'une poignée de secondes daigna la regarder.

\- Est-ce que tu as le souvenir de n'avoir jamais reçu un seul cadeau de la part de ces femmes ? Un seul ?

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me souvenir !

\- Tu n'en as jamais reçu. Tu as récolté des humiliations, des rabaissements, et j'en passe et des meilleurs mais jamais un cadeau ... alors s'il te plait ... cesse de te culpabiliser.

Candy baissa la tête et continua de manger à son tour, du bout des lèvres.

Élisa avait marché une journée entière et s'était largement traitée d'imbécile pour ne pas avoir prit un cheval. Heureusement sur sa route elle rencontra un homme en carriole qui retournait chez lui et qui passait par l'orphelinat Pony, endroit béni où elle pourrait passer la nuit avait-il cru bon d'ajouter en la jaugeant comme inappropriée dans un endroit désert, seule avec une valise. Sur le coup elle faillit l'incendier en lui aboyant dessus qu'elle n'était pas une « fille-de-rien » et qu'elle méritait mieux qu'un orphelinat puis elle réfléchit et se dit que c'était la meilleure solution. Personne n'irait la chercher dans cet endroit. C'était de notoriété publique que JAMAIS une LEGAN n'irait mettre les pieds pour sauver sa liberté en un tel lieu ! Chemin faisant elle apprit que son chauffeur de fortune s'appelait Tom Steel, qu'il avait été locataire de l'orphelinat et que par chance il avait été adopté par un homme fantastique. Ça se compliqua légèrement lorsqu'il voulu en savoir plus sur sa passagère.

\- Je ... je fuis, avoua t-elle contrite.

\- Vous ? Et pourquoi donc ? En tout cas ce n'est pas la misère !

\- Oui moi, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas fuir ? Elle sentit la colère pointer le bout de son nez.

\- Et bien ... c'est peu commun de fuir une fortune, des parents qui vous aime, à moins que la situation soit très grave ...

\- Elle l'est.

\- Ah fit Tom, prudemment. La demoiselle nécessitait des pincettes, il le sentait confusément. Vous pouvez me dire qui vous êtes vous savez ... je ne vois quasi personne dans mon ranch.

\- Élisa... beth, et c'est tout ce que je vous dirais.

\- Et Élisaaaaabeth qu'est-ce qui vous fait fuir ainsi ?

\- On veut me marier.

\- Ah ... oui ça peut être un problème ...

\- S'en est un ! Que diriez-vous si on vous forçait à épouser une femme que vous n'aimez pas ! Qui sert de potiche et juste à faire des enfants pour môssieur ?

\- Je serais furieux mais ... vous le saviez non ? Enfin je veux dire dans votre milieu c'est comme ça que les choses se passent !

Silence. « Oui c'est comme ça que les choses se passent ... IMBECIL ! Je ne suis pas comme ça moi ! Je suis Élisa Legan et je suis bien décidée à diriger ma vie et ne pas être un ventre à faire des enfants à un benêt aussi riche soit-il ! »

\- Je veux dire on vous forme dans votre éducation pour ce destin. Je me trompe ? « Houlà Tom ! Ta passagère n'a pas l'air commode du tout ! ».

« Non évidemment que tu ne te trompes pas imbécile ! Mais je m'imaginais que ça n'arriverait bien entendu jamais ! Quelle idiote j'ai été ! J'ai aimé ces robes, ces bijoux, on m'a fait aimer l'argent pour que ce soit moins dur pour moi d'épouser un portefeuille ! » . Elle pinça les lèvres, la colère faisait briller ses yeux noisette et la rendait presque belle. Tom laissa son regard naviguer sur les boucles qui jadis formaient des anglaises parfaites mais qui là étaient plutôt mal en point.

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser dit-il, contrit.

\- Ce n'est pas grave finit-elle par dire après quelques secondes.

\- Et ... que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Ne pas me marier avec un imbécile et point numéro deux, je ne sais pas !

\- Vous pourrez y réfléchir tranquillement à la maison de Pony. Elle lui lança un regard acéré.

\- C'est un endroit très bien reprit-il indifférent à son air de dame outragée.

\- Pfff !

Tom sentit poindre en lui la colère. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait celle-là ?

\- C'est un endroit magnifique. Là-bas personne ne juge personne pour son apparence ni son appartenance. Les gens y sont formidables et je pense que ça vous fera le plus grand bien de les côtoyer ! La côte de la colline qui conduisait à l'orphelinat arrivait à son terme. Un toit rouge, une grande bâtisse, des cris d'enfants jouant dehors, se profilaient. Tiens nous voilà arrivés ! Élisa put ressentir tout le soulagement de son chauffeur.

\- Je n'y resterais pas, enfin pas longtemps, siffla t-elle très agacée alors que son chauffeur descendait le marchepied, pressé soudain d'aller livrer la marchandise.

Une sœur apparut bientôt suivi par une femme beaucoup plus âgée. Élisa décida de bien marquer son mépris pour ces gens qui n'avaient rien de commun avec son milieu prestigieux. Ce fut facile jusqu'à ce que Tom soit cordialement invité à se rafraîchir. Élisa ne put s'empêcher de couler vers lui un regard exaspéré alors qu'il les suivait content de cette pause.

Le calme régna une poignée de secondes puis une horde d'enfants s'échappa de nulle part en criant et en riant. Élisa les regardait d'un air des plus hautain du haut de son perchoir. Elle tenta bien par un regard réfrigérant d'empêcher qu'un garçon au visage poisseux et teinté d'une substance indéfinissable, s'approche d'elle. Il ignora l'avertissement et vint se coller contre son propre marchepied. Elle arrangea alors sa robe au plus près d'elle, des fois qu'il tâche.

\- Eh madame !?

\- ...

\- Eh MADAME ?

\- ...

Bientôt le gamin fut rejoint par un autre.

\- Laisse Adam, vient jouer plutôt avec nous ! On est vers le grand chêne ... Carrie veut prouver à Jim qu'elle est plus rapide que lui !

Le dénommé Adam leva les yeux vers la colline ou régnait en maître végétal absolu un splendide chêne. Des enfants ressemblant à des lutins sautaient et tentaient d'en atteindre son sommet.

\- Carrie va y arriver soupira Adam, Jim est un gros nul qui va s'essouffler dès la première branche.

\- Il s'est entrainé souffla l'autre.

\- Peut-être allez viens ! Tu vois bien qu'elle (il désigna Élisa qui s'entraînait à ne pas les regarder) ne veut pas te parler ! On m'a dit que ces gens sont méchants alors ne perds pas ton temps.

\- Hum ... Adam délaissa sa proie et consentit à suivre son copain, pour le plus grand soulagement d'Élisa. Un autre sentiment vint remplacer son agacement d'être dérangée quelques secondes plus tard : l'impatience.

Tom se posa avec ravissement, faisant tourner dans ses doigts un verre d'eau glacée qui était bienvenue après toute la marchandise qu'il venait de déposer. Il adorait cet endroit et y revenait avec délices à chaque fois. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son carrosse et vit avec stupeur qu'Élisa n'était plus sur son siège. Il en fut ravi puis inexplicablement contrarié. Cette fille était pire qu'un âne des plus têtu !

Élisa avait juste décidé de se dégourdir les jambes. Pas d'enfants insolents à l'horizon (ils étaient tous à sautiller comme des puces autour de l'arbre). Elle eut envie aussi de se rafraîchir un peu et se décida à demander où se situait le point d'eau le plus proche. Les enfants reluquèrent cette fille étrange une fraction de seconde puis la plus téméraire se décida de la conduire près de la rivière. Élisa apprit ainsi que son guide s'appelait Alice, qu'elle avait six ans, et qu'elle avait été placée ici suite aux décès de ses parents. Cela la toucha mais une Legan ne montre pas ses sentiments même pour une histoire des plus tragique. La rivière enfin fut là, scintillante entre les feuillages clairsemés en cette fin d'automne. La soif se fit impétueuse et Élisa se précipita pour aller boire. L'enfant lui cria « qu'il y avait des écrevisses et que le torrent pouvait être dangereux car un de ses amis y avait déjà glissé et c'était fait mal et ... » . Elle entendit bien au loin la voix d'Alice la prévenir que la rivière était traite mais qu'importe ce que pouvait bien dire cette gamine, elle voulait étancher sa soif et qu'elle aille au Diable. Sa posture pour boire étant des plus inconfortable, elle se déchaussa et envoya ses bottes sur la rive devant la tête de la fillette qui marquait l'effroi. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle fait cette tête là ! Il n'y a aucun danger ! » et ignora l'avertissement. Enfin débarrassée de ces chaussures qui avaient coûtées une petite fortune elle décida de s'avancer un peu plus au milieu du torrent, en zigzaguant entre les cailloux et les pierres plus massives. Une écrevisse ou autre bestiole, certainement dérangée par les pas de la jeune femme jaillit presque entre ses orteils et Élisa laissa échapper un cri. Par pur réflexe elle voulu retourner vers la rive mais se faisant glissa et perdit l'équilibre. Sa chute fit que sa tête rencontra une pierre et elle perdit connaissance. Alice hurla et fit la course de sa vie pour aller prévenir les adultes.

\- Euh ... où sommes-nous ? Je ne reconnais pas l'endroit ... elle regarda Niel qui gardait un visage des plus hermétique.

\- Tu ne peux pas te rendre au réveillon familial dans des simples habits de tous les jours. Viens.

Candy fronça les sourcils mais obtempéra.

C'était une boutique splendide au premier abord mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant qu'il n'y avait rien à part deux vendeuses parfaitement raccordées à l'ambiance.

\- Monsieur Legan s'empressa une blonde à la mise impeccable. Cheveux lisses enserrés dans un bandeau de velours bleu marine dont aucun cheveu ne pouvait s'échapper, une chemise blanche parfaitement ajustée et une cravate elle aussi accordée au bandeau et à la jupe droite, qui donnait un air stricte et classe, une photo de magazine. Candy se sentit comme hypnotisée et pas seulement par son allure générale. Elle n'aurait su le dire mais elle ressentit dès lors comme une froideur à son égard.

\- Monsieur ET mademoiselle André dit-il, cassant. La blonde ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage tandis que Candy elle ressentit par ricochet une pointe d'humiliation.

\- Monsieur et mademoiselle André que puis-je pour vous ?

Niel eut l'air de la jauger comme un fermier jauge une vache à vendre dans un marché aux bestiaux.

\- Vous savez que nous sommes le jour du réveillon. Il toussotât. J'ai eu un emploi du temps des plus chargé alors je vais faire court. Je souhaiterai que vous habilliez mademoiselle André de façon à ce qu'elle soit ... parfaite, je veux dire encore plus qu'à présent. Candy entraperçut un éclat inhabituel au fond des yeux aux reflets dorés.

\- Bien monsieur ... elle glissa un regard de velours aux abords humide vers une Candy légèrement anxieuse. Vous faîtes un 38 – 40, hum vous avez un peu de poitrine mais pas trop ... hum ... je pense que nous avons ce qu'il vous faut. Elle prit du recul comme un peintre devant son modèle. Elle ignora une Candy maintenant cramoisie. Elle resta ainsi à la regarder, silencieuse. Puis elle se tourna vers Niel. Devons-nous aussi vous préparer quelques costumes ?

\- Hum ... pourquoi pas ... À ces mots la vendeuse tourna les talons et les invita à entrer dans le saint des saints, le salon privé.

Les robes se succédèrent les unes aux autres, plus élégantes et raffinées les unes que les autres. Candy en eut bientôt le tournis. Niel s'amusa de son désarroi mais le dissimula à la perfection.

\- Monsieur a fait son choix ?

« - Monsieur ? »

Niel eut envie de rire devant son expression consternée.

\- Oui, je prendrais deux robes, ainsi que deux ensembles ... il les désigna sans aucune hésitation. Les yeux de Candy s'arrondissaient comme des soucoupes. Discrètement il lui fit signe de se taire.

Puis ce fût autour de Niel de passer aux essayages. Il ne mit guère qu'une demi-heure pour faire son choix. Restée dans le salon elle put entendre la vendeuse souffler « Monsieur a un goût certain pour les belles choses ». Instinctivement elle tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit pas la réponse. Elle ressentit pour la première fois de sa vie l'aiguillon de la jalousie.

\- Tu n'avais pas dis une robe ?

\- J'avais envie de deux.

\- Mais ... mais elles ont coûté combien ? Il va falloir que je te rembourse ! Il la regarda d'un drôle d'air puis retourna à sa conduite.

\- Niel ! Combien je vais te devoir et ... Mais où allons-nous à présent ?

\- Et bien tu ne vas pas aller à la réception ... même familiale pieds nus ... donc nous allons chercher des chaussures.

\- Niel ... je ... tu as tout payé ! Je tiens à te rembourser ! Elle posa ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure. Les mains de Niel se contractèrent sur le volant en cuir. « Ne craque pas Niel, pas maintenant ! Elle est adorable sur tous les plans tu l'as enfin compris, ne va pas tout gâcher ! ».

Il soupira tout en affichant un rire narquois ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer sa passagère.

\- Ça ne me fait pas rire du tout ! Je ... je n'aime pas l'idée qu'on achète des ... des vêtements pour moi.

\- Crois-moi ... ça vaut mieux. Tu n'aurais pas assez de toute ta vie pour te les payer.

\- QUOI ?

\- Candy ne le prend pas mal, mais tu es infirmière ... et (le sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage s'évapora) dans une modeste clinique ... ton salaire ne suffirait pas.

\- En gros je suis ... une ... une « pauvre » ? Une drôle de sensation vient piquer son ventre, un pincement désagréable.

\- Non ... je ne veux pas dire ça souffla t-il. « Marche sur des œufs Niel Legan ! » prévient une petite voix alarmée au fond de lui. Tu as choisi d'être autonome financièrement ... il soupira. J'admire ce choix mais ... à présent il faut que tu laisses ceux qui t'aiment s'occuper de toi. Albert serait totalement d'accord avec ce que je viens de dire.

Candy était atterrée.

\- Donc ... donc je suis quelqu'un qui a refusé sa famille adoptive pour être autonome financièrement ... c'est ça ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Et c'est vers ces gens que je dois aller ce soir ?

Une chape de plomb s'abattît dans la voiture. Niel soupira.

\- Oui. Il faut que tu sois parfaite. Que tu montres que tu es une André.

\- Vu ce que je viens d'apprendre ... c'est peut-être mieux que je n'en fasse jamais partie ! Ces gens sont superficiels ! Même si je ne me rappelle pas d'eux ... c'est peut-être mieux comme ça ! Il faut bien présenter du moment qu'on est en apparence recevable ! Je sens que je vais les détester gronda t-elle, hargneuse. Niel parvint à conserver son sérieux. Il avait oublié à quel point Candy pouvait être mignonne lorsqu'elle s'énervait.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non tu fais partie de la famille, le ton était diplomatique, soucieux de faire disparaître cette tension qui régnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Il gara la voiture devant l'autre boutique qui ne payait pas de mine de part sa devanture. Candy restait bizarrement silencieuse ce qui finit par l'intriguer.

«- Tout va bien se passer, dit-il doucement. Prends ce qui t'ai donné sans te poser de questions. »

Un soupir fut sa réponse.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et une petite musique se déclencha, une petite musique qui se mit à raisonner étrangement en elle. Elle l'avait déjà entendue mais où ? Les sons heurtaient la caverne où se logeait sa mémoire en hibernation, des images étranges vinrent à son esprit alors qu'une vendeuse élégante (mais beaucoup moins stylée que la précédente) les dirigeait vers un salon cossu. Une boîte à musique revenait régulièrement dans sa tête ainsi qu'un jeune homme à lunettes mais pourquoi ? Quel en était le lien ? Elle s'oblige à mettre de côté ces images qui surgissaient de son passé et regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait peu de tableaux, les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier uni, d'un blanc cassé, très pur mais efficace. Au centre trônait une table basse en marbre, comme une star mobilière, sur laquelle étaient posés des petits apéritifs. Manifestement Niel ne laissait rien au hasard et avait prévenu de sa visite.

Les achats furent rondement menés. Candy souffla, comme soulagée mais c'était oublier que Niel adorait l'élégance et la mode.

\- Ne crois pas que ce soit terminé, il nous reste un dernier endroit où aller.

\- Encore ?

Il eut un petit rire.

\- Je ne connais que toi pour soupirer en faisant du shopping.

Il revient les bras chargés de tous petits colis. Il s'installa et démarra en trombe en direction de la maison d'été des Legan. Il lui tardait d'être à ce soir. Il jeta un regard de côté et constata que Candy ne disait rien et regardait la ville s'éloigner dans un silence total. Ce soir allait être le grand test, une épreuve, il se devait d'être au top et de la protéger.

Je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir tardé à poster mais j'ai manqué de temps ! Je vais vous écrire le CHAPITRE 3 au plus vite. Bises et merci à tous mes lecteurs qui me laissent des commentaires.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

« Ainsi c'est ma famille » songeait Candy, assise entre Albert et Niel. Elle avait put juger de la froideur de la grande tante et de madame Sarah Legan lorsqu'elle était allée les saluer. Niel lui avait prit alors la main et avait collé sa bouche sur les phalanges de sa main tout en les fixant de la manière la plus insolente qui soit. Sa mère avait – devant cette provocation, une première de la part de son « fils chéri » – tout simplement tourné les talons. « Bienvenue dans ma famille » avait-il murmuré dans son oreille. Elle avait bientôt oublié ce contact calamiteux lorsqu'Archibald et Annie étaient venus à sa rencontre. Archibald avait fait une drôle de tête lorsqu'il avait constaté qu'à son bras se trouvait posté un Niel protecteur. Candy de son côté l'avait observé comme quelqu'un qu'elle voyait pour la première fois. Annie n'avait pu dissimuler également une grande surprise.

\- Et bien Candy ? Tu en fais une tête ! Comme si ... comme si tu me voyais comme ... un peu comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vue !

\- Euh ...

\- C'est cela même, intervint Niel. Candy put sentir qu'il était tendu, comme prêt à bondir.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile fit Archibald, méfiant et courroucé, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ? Tu l'as drogué ? Réponds ! On sait tous ici ce dont tu es capable !

\- Jamais de la vie ! Archi pour qui me prends-tu ? Il ne put contrôler un petit rictus de travers, celui-là même qui avait tant horripilé Candy dans un passé pas si lointain.

\- Jamais Candy ne se tiendrait à tes côtés, cracha Archibald furieux. Tu le sais bien !

\- Je ... enfin je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez ! Intervient alors Candy dont le regard naviguait de l'un à l'autre, à présent irritée par un tel comportement.

\- Niel ... Niel t'a fait beaucoup de mal ! C'est impossible que tu es passé l'éponge ... il y a encore quelques mois tu le fuyais comme la peste. On dirait que ... que tu ne te souviens de rien ! Tu es sûre qu'il ne t'a pas drogué ? C'est obligé que tu t'en souviennes ! Fit Archibald exaspéré.

\- C'est impossible ... murmura Candy comme pour elle-même, et même si c'était vrai vous ... vous m'insupportez tous les deux ! Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes d'ailleurs ! Vous me parlez comme si je vous connaissais ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Niel puis dégagea sa main et décida de les planter tous là, elle avait besoin de rassembler ses idées. Annie la regarda s'éloigner abasourdie. Archibald lui désormais, était bien décidé à tirer les vers du nez de Niel ! C'était tellement une situation improbable que forcément il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dedans.

Ses pas la conduisirent devant la salle de réception mise sur son trente-et-un pour l'occasion. Un magnifique sapin trônait, habillé comme il se doit : des guirlandes vaporeuses en plumes blanches, des breloques dorées, et des boules argentées terminaient ses branches. Une étoile était plantée bien droite sur son sommet. L'ensemble était magnifique et Candy se surprit à admirer la mise en scène puis ses pensées la détournèrent du spectacle. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste ? Qu'avait donc pu lui faire ce garçon pour que tous la mettent en garde ? Sans compter que même l'intéressé freinait son élan, comme s'il craignait un retour de flammes. Son visage se voila de tristesse, c'était son passé qui détenait une fois de plus la réponse à toutes ses questions. Elle s'éloigna de la pièce centrale des festivités et se retrouva dans une aile de la résidence dans laquelle elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Elle réalisa qu'elle était allée trop loin et que ses hôtes allaient s'inquiéter, elle rebroussa chemin. Le silence accompagnait le crépuscule qui allait céder à son tour la place à la nuit, son regard se dirigea alors vers la tour qui trônait à côté du lac. Bizarre cette sensation qu'elle y était déjà allée ... mais quand ? Pourquoi ? Elle soupira ... encore des questions sans réponses !

Elle retrouva enfin la pièce dédiée aux festivités et vit avec angoisse qu'il y avait énormément de monde. Son regard croisa avec soulagement celui de Niel. Il vint au pas de charge à sa rencontre.

\- Où étais-tu ? Je me suis fais un sang d'encre ! Je te rappelle que ... enfin tu as des problèmes de mémoire ... tu aurais pu te perdre !

\- Excuse-moi mais ça m'insupporte de voir ces gens me prévenir contre toi ! Je ... voilà je veux que tu saches que je me fiche de ton passé ! Je sais que tu es complètement différent de ce que ce ... Archibald ou cette Annie ou ... autre ! Veulent que je croie de toi !

\- Ne sois pas si sûre de toi grommela Niel. « Encore cette inquiétude ! Ah si seulement je pouvais me souvenir ! » se dit-elle. Je n'ai pas été si « gentil » que ça fit-il en posant les guillemets dans l'air. Archibald et Annie ont raison d'être méfiants, ils ne peuvent pas savoir à quel point je ... sa bouche devient un trait, aucun son fut autorisé à sortir.

\- « A quel point je ... », je quoi ? Niel dis-moi ! Tu t'occupes de moi depuis que je suis sortie de l'hôpital ... pourquoi ? Si tu étais un monstre tu ne l'aurais jamais fais !

« Si tu savais ! » Niel la regardait comme un enfant s'interrogeant sur le fait de piocher ou non dans le pôt de confiture si tentant. « Non ... tu dois attendre qu'elle retrouve la mémoire ... là tu sauras si vraiment elle t'aime ou si ... si elle te détestera comme auparavant ... ». Il lâcha un soupir.

\- Je ... j'ai refusé que quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même ne s'occupe de toi. J'ai beaucoup à me faire pardonner.

\- Bon ... alors je te pardonne ! Ça te va ?

Il eut un petit rire mais la méfiance et la maîtrise de lui-même l'habitaient, immuables.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple. Il eut pitié une poignée de seconde de son expression sur son visage, teintée d'une grande tristesse. « Ne cède pas Niel Legan, ne cède SURTOUT pas ! ». Viens et cesse de te ronger les sangs ! Le ton tentait d'être enjoué mais il fit chou blanc. Je t'aime Candy avoua t-il enfin. Je t'aimerai quoiqu'il arrive mais ... je ne profiterai pas de la situation.

\- Niel ... ses lèvres tremblaient, à deux doigts de se laisser submerger par l'émotion. Il posa tendrement son index sur sa bouche. Niel moi aussi je ... une larme générée spontanément jaillit hors de ses cils.

\- Pas maintenant ! Souffla t-il alarmé. Surtout pas maintenant ! Répétât-il tout en serrant les dents. Ne laisse pas ma famille voir ta faiblesse ! Chuchotât-il.

\- Pour ...

\- Ma famille n'a pas les mêmes intentions que moi.

Il prit sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite sans dire un mot.

Leurs places respectives leurs furent indiquées. Elle rencontra alors qu'elle tirait sa chaise, le père de Niel, elle nota qu'il était beaucoup plus aimable que sa femme. Ils parlèrent d'Élisa ... « Qui était-elle ? Et pourquoi cette peur qu'elle pouvait sentir s'échapper de Niel ? ». Puis Albert vint à son tour lui dire quelques mots puis tous prirent place. Elle ferma les yeux, soulagée de voir qu'elle avait été placée au centre des deux hommes qui comptaient désormais dans sa vie.

Niel instaura une conversation qui sembla le passionner avec son voisin puis sa femme Candy soupira, songeant qu'il faisait exprès de se désintéresser d'elle. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il comme ça alors qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ! Mais enfin ce garçon est impossible ! ». Bientôt la colère la gagna et elle dû refreiner son impulsivité de quitter les lieux. Il ne voulait pas d'elle ? Alors elle allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ! Non mais !

Le repas dura une éternité. Bientôt elle fut également accaparée par des gens dont elle n'avait aucune idée, notamment quelques jeunes hommes célibataires à la recherche d'un beau parti. Puisque Niel faisait mine d'être indifférent et bien elle aussi elle allait jouer ! L'un d'entre eux, plutôt bel homme, les traits fins, cheveux bruns et à la silhouette sportive tenta de faire connaissance et Candy s'amusa à lui céder un peu de terrain, s'efforçant de s'intéresser à sa conversation. Niel bien sûr s'en aperçut et alors qu'ils éclataient de rire, remit le jeune impudent à sa place. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il avait à nouveau toute son intention, il tendit l'oreille sur les conversations des différents invités. Candy ne put retenir son agacement.

\- Pourquoi as-tu congédié de, de cette manière complètement ... abjecte et humiliante ce jeune homme ? Il ne faisait rien de mal !

\- Si, lâcha enfin Niel au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Comment ça ? « Si » ?

\- Il te parlait et je ne le permets pas !

\- Voyez-vous ça ? Tu ne le permets pas ! Nous ne sommes pas mariés que je sache ! Il eut du mal à ces mots, à garder son sérieux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis qui te fais rire ?

\- Pas encore ... ma chérie, pas encore. Elle se sentit tétanisée devant son regard impérieux et sûr de lui. Maintenant excuse-moi ... je dois écouter ce qui se dit ici, c'est très important. Il y avait différents sujets abordés, mais il y en avait un notamment qui requerrai toute son attention et qui abordait celui d'Élisa qui n'avait pas daigné apparaître aux festivités. « Un comble pour une fille d'une excellente famille comme les Legan ! » disait une convive plutôt bien en chair, « Oui ! Elle aurait refusé les plus beaux partis d'après sa mère ... autant vous dire que cela n'arrange pas leurs affaires ! ». Niel ne put retenir un rictus à ces mots. Des messes basses coururent à son sujet entre la grande tante, madame Legan, son mari et enfin Albert. Niel ne perdait pas une miette des informations qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui. Candy quant à elle s'ennuya à mourir. « Si c'est ça les repas de famille ... pas pressée pour le prochain ! ». Enfin la séance fut levée et ils furent conviés à se rendre dans la grande pièce adjacente, la salle de bal. Le cœur de Candy manqua un battement ! Enfin elle allait danser avec son prince ! Enfin « Prince » c'était vite dit ! Son sourire s'effaça à l'idée qu'une fille mieux qu'elle et ayant toutes ses facultés, la supplante. L'aiguillon de la jalousie entra en elle comme dans du beurre et elle ne put retenir un goût de bile tandis que la musique lui fit presque oublier un bourdonnement dans son crâne très désagréable. Elle regarda la pièce immense et décorée magnifiquement, chaque mur étant auréolés de teintes traditionnelles pour Noël. Quant au plafond elle s'interrogea un instant sur le poids des cinq lustres monstrueux, qui jalonnaient la surface. On aurait dit le fameux château de Versailles et sa galerie des glaces. Elle ignorait qu'un décorateur avait été spécialement requis pour cette occasion. Un orchestre était installé tout au fond sur une estrade et n'attendait plus que les danseurs. Elle sourit à Niel mais ses lèvres se figèrent pour devenir glacées, comme si un sortilège de froid extrême venait de la frapper de plein fouet. Madame Legan tenait à ses côtés une magnifique beauté brune aux yeux verts mais qui laissaient deviner une âme de feu.

\- Candy vous allez bien vouloir lâcher votre cousin ? Je pense que ce ne sont pas les beaux partis qui manquent pour assouvir votre appétit !

\- Mère ... gronda Niel furieux.

\- Niel allons ne te fâche pas, je disais ça comme ça (sa froideur démentait ce que sa bouche disait) ... voici Agnès Dorval, elle est la fille d'un banquier très influent à Washington.

\- Enchantée ... Niel. Elle lui sourit, rougissante et timide. « Une parfaite potiche » gronda la petite voix de Niel dans sa tête.

\- ...

\- NIEL ! Sa mère à présent ne se donnait plus la peine de cacher sa colère.

Niel et sa mère s'affrontèrent et sans crier gare il prit sa décision. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout la jalousie était efficace pour mettre à jour certains sentiments !

\- Dansons Agnès. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser ... mais je n'aime pas laisser seule ma cousine ... cousine d'adoption, lui chuchotât-il tout en jetant un coup d'œil en biais vers une Candy bouche bée.

\- Oh ... et pourquoi cela ? Je ... bêtement j'ai cru qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple relation familiale entre vous !

\- Elle a des soucis de mémoire. Je m'inquiète pour elle ... Il compta le rythme voulu pour être dans la cadence de la valse que jouait le meilleur orchestre de la ville, et n'oublia pas de faire pivoter avec grâce sa cavalière, une excellente danseuse. Elle peut du fait de son handicap se mettre dans de sales draps, vous comprenez ? Agnès hocha la tête et ses yeux d'ange se mouillèrent. Niel faillit la rejeter brutalement devant son subterfuge. « Elle me prend pour un poussin du mois d'Août ? Elle croit que je vais tomber dans le panneau de la fille sainte-nitouche ? ». Au lieu de ça il lui sortit son plus beau sourire, celui qui ravageait les cœurs de toutes les greluches du Collège Royal de Saint-Paul. Agnès comprit le message et fit papillonner ses cils. Son regard quitta celui de sa partenaire (pour dissimuler une irritation qui arrivait au paroxysme tellement ce jeu de séduction convenue le laissait froid), pour aller en direction de Candy, son astre pour lequel il avait arrangé toute sa vie et son avenir depuis des mois. Sans le vouloir alors, il serra plus fort la main de sa partenaire qui ne put réprimer une grimace de douleur.

\- Très cher ... je crois que vous me broyez plus que de raison ma main ! L'irritation faisait étinceler ses yeux. Niel n'en ressenti aucun remord.

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser fit-il en mode automatique, ne pensant pas un seul mot de ce qu'il disait. Ses yeux tout en s'adressant à Agnès regardait un autre astre, et celui-ci était à présent accompagné d'une étoile. « Grandchester » enrageait-il tout en faisant virevolter une Agnès désormais impatiente que la danse se termine.

Son vœu fut exaucé, l'orchestre acheva son morceau puis fut chaleureusement applaudi.

\- Je pense que ... que vous dansez très bien mais ce sera pour moi la dernière danse ! Désolée ! Niel vit – non sans un petit plaisir intérieur – qu'elle se massait la main. « Tu n'as eu que ce que tu mérites ! Petite hypocrite ! ».

\- Ne le soyez pas. Il la gratifia de son sourire VIP sur son meilleur profil, puis la planta sur place. Il avait un compte à régler ... Grandchester ... comment avait-il osé ?!

Elle n'avait pas fait longtemps tapisserie. Un garçon – qui ressemblait traits pour traits à celui du restaurant où Niel l'avait emmenée – vint à elle. Enjôleur il lui proposa de danser à sa compagnie ce qu'elle accepta. Il s'appelait Terrence Grandchester et avait été invité par Albert.

\- Pourquoi vous me dîtes tout ça ?

\- Albert m'a appris que tu avais des soucis de mémoire.

La tristesse la traversa puis se dissipa, cédant le pas à la colère.

\- Oui et ?

\- Et bien je ne peux pas te laisser entre les mains de ce Niel Legan.

« Il commence à m'énerver celui-là ..., calme-toi Candy ... c'est quand même étrange que tous ceux que tu croises te préviennes sur le garçon qui t'a pris sous sa protection ! ».

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Qui êtes-vous d'abord ?

\- Je suis Terrence Grandchester, toi et moi avons eu une liaison en Angleterre, au Collège Royal de Saint-Paul. Il devient soudain triste – lui aussi – comme si des chaines invisibles venaient de se poser sur lui, comme une chape de plomb. J'ai ... j'ai commis une erreur et ...

\- Et ?

Il y eut un silence, seuls les instruments de musique de l'orchestre occupèrent l'espace laissé vacant par leur voix.

\- Et quoi ?

\- Je ... j'ai cumulé les mauvais choix. Je ... je suis juste venu te prévenir que Niel Legan n'est pas un garçon pour toi !

\- JE CHOISIS QUI-JE-VEUX ! Bien sûr sa sortie fit retourner une grande partie des invités. Elle s'en fichait. C'était ses affaires à elle ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir qu'elle se méfie de Niel ?

Candy le laissa là en plein milieu de la piste, jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'un Niel interloqué qui venait dans sa direction. « C'est ça ... si tu te figures que je vais t'attendre ! Alors qu'il y a deux secondes encore tu te réchauffais dans les bras de cette fille ! Elle te va comme un gant d'ailleurs ! », elle aurait voulu lui hurler sa tirade mais au lieu de ça, ses jambes en décidèrent autrement et elle sortit de la pièce en trombe.

L'air fouetta son visage brûlant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à se mêler de sa vie ? De son choix d'aimer ce garçon ? Il était gentil, s'occupait d'elle, était aux petits soins ! Elle le revit dansant avec cette fille mais ça n'avait aucune importance, elle avait bien remarqué qu'il lui jetant des regards en coin da alors qu'elle dansait avec ce ... Terry ! , de plus elle avait pu sentir son inquiétude – malgré la distance – à son égard.

Bientôt tout devient flou, les larmes voilaient son regard, sa main les écarta, rageuse. Elle vit un bâtiment et décida de s'y réfugier, histoire de mettre ses idées au clair. Elle n'entendit pas (ou à peine) la voix de Niel lui demander de l'attendre.

C'était une écurie. L'idée saugrenue de prendre un cheval et de galoper alors qu'ils étaient tous là à danser la traversa, puis s'imposa. Oui c'est ça ! Elle allait galoper, elle savait comment faire et pourtant comment avait-elle cette connaissance ? Mystère mais elle savait que cela allait lui faire du bien. Elle entra dans le box non sans prendre de précaution et prépara le cheval, elle n'entendit pas Niel, furieux, lui donner l'ordre de retourner avec lui à la réception.

\- CANDY ! Tu vas m'obéir à la fin ! Je T'ORDONNE de laisser ce cheval et de venir avec moi !

Elle le fixa comme s'il ne parlait pas la même langue.

\- Je ... quoi ? « Comment osait-il lui ORDONNER de le suivre ? Non mais ! Après son attitude ? Il la repoussait et maintenant elle devait être à ses ordres ! IL NE MANQUAIT PAS DE CULOT ! »

\- Tu as très très bien entendu ! CANDY !

« Dis ce que tu veux ... fallait pas m'agacer ! ». Elle mit le mors à Rose-des-Vents, sa jument et grimpa sur la selle, sans effort, devant l'air abasourdi de Niel.

\- Candy je te préviens que ...

Elle passa outre (et manqua même le renverser), alors qu'elle donnait un coup de talon à l'animal. Niel alors ne perdit pas une seconde et prépara à son tour son étalon. « Éclair de Feu, va falloir que tu galopes au maximum de tes capacités et je sais que tu peux le faire ! » murmura t-il alors qu'à son tour il franchissait le seuil.

Ses cheveux fouettaient son visage, le nœud en soie qui retenait sa queue de cheval fut semé dès les premiers mètres Le froid qui enveloppait la nature en cette période n'eut aucune prise sur elle, il passait sans la traverser. La liberté quelle agréable sensation s'était ! Rose-des-Vents galopait sans effort, connaissant mieux qu'elle le terrain elle la laissait aller où elle voulait ... jusqu'à ce qu'un animal choisisse de traverser le chemin qui faisait le tour du lac. La jument se cabra indifférente au poids plume juché sur elle, rua puis augmenta sa vitesse. Candy ne s'entendit pas hurler tandis que ses doigts serraient (comme un alpiniste sa corde qui l'empêchait de choir au fond d'une crevasse), les crins de la crinière. Ses paupières s'étaient fermées par pur instinct, tandis que du fond de sa mémoire des images tentaient de remonter comme des plongeurs en apnée, à la surface. Un garçon blond – dont elle ne cessait d'hurler le prénom dans ses limbes cérébraux, « Anthony ! Anthony ! Relève-toi ! Pourquoi ?! » – gisait sans vie devant elle. Des frissons de terreur avaient remplacés ceux occasionnés par la température hivernale. Alors que ses yeux tentaient de reprendre un quelconque contrôle. Bientôt l'animal se mit à ralentir, puis à s'arrêter. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que tout mouvement avait cessé. Elle daigna alors regarder autour d'elle. Il n'y avait rien que des bois, un lac en contrebas, un chemin qui ressemblait à une couleuvre albinos du fait de la lumière blafarde que renvoyait la lune. Elle perçut au loin un galop effréné mais une indifférence totale l'enveloppait à présent. Elle daigna descendre de sa monture tout en reprenant son souffle.

Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elle dut s'appuyer contre l'animal qui profitait de cette occasion inespérée pour brouter les quelques brins d'herbes à sa portée de museau.

\- Candy !? Tu vas bien ? Cria quelqu'un.

Ses oreilles entendirent bien la voix, mais son cerveau était désormais en veille. Elle fixait une étrange maison délabrée. Elle ne l'avais pas vu tout de suite tellement la nature l'avait rongée en profitant de tout ses points faibles. Les volets fatigués et marqués par les intempéries et les affres du temps avaient fini par se dégonder pour certains, il y avait des carreaux cassés sur presque toutes les fenêtres et pourtant cette bâtisse conservait un charme certain.

\- Candy ?

Elle daigna se retourner. Un bref instant elle fut interdite, tellement l'image du garçon blond et celle du jeune homme qui venait vers elle étaient presque identiques. Elle fronça les sourcils en constatant que c'était Niel, qui en cavalier émérite conservait sa classe habituelle. Elle se sentait toujours furieuse de cette soirée calamiteuse.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ? Je croyais que je n'avais pas d'importance pour toi ! Tu dis que tu as de l'intérêt pour moi mais ... tu ne me le montres pas, on dirait que tu me fuis presque !

Le visage de Niel se ferma, tachant de dissimuler au mieux une grande irritation.

\- Candy ... gronda t-il avant de faire deux enjambées et de se retrouver contre elle, Candy quand vas-tu comprendre ? Son souffle chaud sur sa joue glacée laissa son emprunte une fraction de seconde.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre va ! Tu ... les autres n'arrêtent pas de dire que tu m'as fais du mal sans arrêt et si ça se trouve c'est ce que tu fais en ce moment ! Une boule dans la gorge menaçait à présent d'imploser en elle, elle inspira à fond, espérant faire passer cette désagréable sensation. Tu profites du fait que je ne me souviens de rien pour espérer que je sois amoureuse de toi et après me jeter comme un mouchoir usé ! C'est ça ?

\- Ça suffit ... murmura t-il. Sans crier gare il l'attira encore plus puissamment contre lui. Le cœur de Candy menaçait de déborder d'un sentiment totalement paradoxal, hésitant entre fureur et pur désir. Niel prit alors sa bouche, impérieux et implacable. Elle ne put réagir tout de suite tellement ce baiser la surpris. Durant un laps de temps très court elle voulu se soustraire à cette étreinte mais son corps refusa d'obéir à sa raison. Son souffle était altéré par des vagues de désirs qui agissaient comme le ressac de la mer sur les rochers, son corps avait perdu tout contrôle, elle se sentait comme aspirée dans un paradis de délices, intemporel. Sa main vint se poser dans les cheveux de Niel, doux au contact. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de félicité. Il en fit de même, ses doigts jouant avec ses boucles puis vinrent caresser son cou, sa gorge, hésitèrent à descendre au-delà de ce que la décence autorisait, enfin ses mains se posèrent sur sa taille et n'en bougèrent plus. Des frissons jouaient à la course d'obstacles sur la colonne vertébrale de Candy puis sur – et dans – son corps tout entier. Il en était de même pour Niel qui goûtait comme jamais ce baiser qu'il avait si ardemment imaginé, fantasmé et même rêvé ! Avec regret ils se séparèrent et reprirent leurs souffles.

\- Désolé fit d'une voix mal assurée Niel, contrit. Je ... j'ai perdu le contrôle ! Je n'ai pas supporté quand tu m'as accusé de te faire à nouveau du mal.

\- Je ... depuis que tu m'as recueillie je ne pense qu'à ce moment ... ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à se détacher de cette bouche qui pouvait être tour à tour énervante, sexy, moqueuse ... tu ne dois rien regretter ! Niel ! Ajouta t-elle devant son regard empli d'un immense regret.

\- Tu vas me détester pour ce qu'il vient de se produire, prévient-il, en colère contre lui-même. Rentrons.

\- Non !

\- Comment ?

\- Pourquoi rentrer ? Tout ces gens ... ta mère ... elle ne m'aime pas ! Et puis j'ai bien remarqué que certains me regardent d'un drôle d'air !

Il ne put se retenir de rire. Même sans mémoire elle avait toujours ce tempérament qui par le passé, l'avait horripilé, cette façon qu'elle avait de ne pas suivre les règles et qu'il avait mit sur le compte de sa « mauvaise » éducation. Il dut se retenir à nouveau de la prendre dans ses bras tellement son attitude le troublait.

\- Candy ... les autres vont s'inquiéter ... et je crains surtout Albert ... ton père adoptif de vouloir m'arracher les yeux de nous savoir tous les deux, à cheval de surcroît et dans la nature.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il craindrait ? Que tu m'embrasses ? Niel gronda devant son air espiègle. Il ne se sentait pas d'attaque de jouer à nouveau.

\- Entre autre ronchonnât-il.

\- J'avoue que ... c'était très agréable ... et j'ai soudain une très grande envie de te désobéir ... elle eut un petit rire mutin et tourna les talons tout en riant. Niel en resta comme deux ronds de flans puis partit à sa poursuite mi-figue-mi-raisin. « Petite chipie si je t'attrape ! » tempêtât-il intérieurement.

\- CANDY ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

Elle jeta un regard dans sa direction par-dessus son épaule toujours en riant puis elle disparu à ses yeux.

\- CANDY ! Hurla t-il puis il se tût, tendant l'oreille espérant un son, un indice dans cet endroit isolé. Ses yeux fouillèrent les lieux juste éclairés par une lune complaisante.

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, les sens aux aguets. Où était-elle passée ? Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer à cache-cache bon sang !

\- « Aïe ... » entendit-il quelque part. Il avisa une irrégularité dans le bas-côté, comme un trou et une forme étendue. L'effroi le submergea.

\- Candy ! Mais ... Il l'aida à se relever le plus doucement possible. Tu as mal où ? Où ça ? PARLE ! Elle le regardait les yeux comme absents, comme tournés dans une conscience lointaine. CANDY ! Allez ... ça va aller, relève-toi ... voilà ... doucement ... Ses gestes étaient les plus doux qui soit, Elle se laissa faire, docile.

\- Ma tête ... je me suis cognée mais ce n'est rien ... ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. La lune masqua comme une étincelle de surprise, une étincelle dans une mémoire laissée longtemps inutilisée. Niel se pencha pour regarder la blessure mais même s'il voyait comme une blessure il ne pouvait juger dans cet endroit de sa gravité.

\- Je ne vois rien d'ici, il fait trop sombre. Maintenant rentrons d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Elle se releva tout en massant sa tempe gauche. Elle constata qu'elle saignait un tout petit peu. Inquiet Niel regarda à son tour ses doigts.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas grave ! Murmura t-il, inquiet.

« Niel inquiet pour moi ... étrange ». Elle choisit de ne rien laisser paraitre tout en marchant à ses côtés. Les chevaux se tenaient aussi compagnie, heureux de cette sortie nocturne. Il l'aida à monter sur sa monture puis s'installa derrière elle. Candy ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux mais parvint in extrémis à camoufler sa gêne. Il attrapa les rennes de l'autre cheval puis prit les siens propres et amorça le trajet du retour.

C'est en toute discrétion qu'il la conduisit dans l'aile des domestiques, au rez-de-chaussée. Tout en regardant une jeune femme de service soigner sa protégée il se surprit à s'inquiéter de ce silence inhabituel.

\- Hum ... Candy ... tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle le regarda et daigna lui sourire. Au fond d'elle cependant se battaient des sentiments contradictoires. Comment oublier ce baiser ? En comparaison celui qu'elle avait échangé avec Terry du temps de son adolescence était fade, presque insipide, relégué comme une expérience sans intérêt au tréfonds de sa mémoire. Elle eut envie de se passer l'index sur ses lèvres encore chaudes de ce contact mais ce serait donner des indices sur son émoi intérieur. Niel Legan à ses côtés ? Niel qui s'était conduit avec elle comme le plus charmant des gentlemans ? Niel qui la couvait du regard ? « Oui enfin ça ce n'était pas nouveau, c'était même alarmant ... elle n'avait eu cesse de le fuir d'ailleurs ... alors pourquoi était-elle là ? Avec lui ? ». Il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité ... elle avait permis cette situation, mais pourquoi ? « Le mieux est que tu fasses comme si ... si tu ne te souvenais toujours de rien ... ». Tout en laissant les doigts fin de la domestique enrouler une bande autour de sa blessure, toute sa mémoire se déversait à nouveau en elle. Comment elle était tombée suite au choc de son sac que des voyous avaient tenté de lui arracher la visite de Niel à l'hôpital, sa gentillesse, mais aussi sa retenue à son égard ... alors que les doigts achevaient leur mission, elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Comment ne pas se souvenir de l'émoi qu'il lui inspirait depuis qu'il s'occupait d'elle dans cette demeure, cette demeure et son balcon inoubliable, par lequel elle s'était échappée alors qu'il avait voulu la retenir contre son gré ! « Reprends-toi ... il ne doit pas se douter que tu as recouvré la mémoire ! Fais comme si ... même s'il te ... révulse ? ... (silence intérieur), hum ... en es-tu si certaine ? », « Hum ... ce baiser si ... CANDY REPRENDS-TOI ! ».

\- Quoi que tu en dises ... tu sembles étrange ! La voix de Niel était emprunte de méfiance, le ton était plus insistant, comme inquisiteur.

\- Non ... ne t'inquiète pas ... j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête ... elle feint la lassitude la plus extrême.

\- Hum ...

\- J'ai quelque chose mademoiselle pour vous ... si vous voulez bien !

\- Merci ... mais je crois que je vais y aller, je ne voudrais pas faire attendre.

\- Je peux attendre, rétorqua Niel un brin moqueur, de toute façon notre disparition n'a pas ému la foule. Donnez-lui votre remède ... si ça peut lui faire du bien !

Candy but la tisane a base d'herbes parfumées, remercia chaleureusement la jeune domestique, et suivi Niel non sans inquiétude pour son apparence.

\- Niel ... regarde de quoi j'ai l'air ... ça va susciter des questions !

Il la jaugea comme un paysan juge une vache sur le point d'être achetée, puis hocha la tête, goguenard.

\- À mon avis il n'y a pas que l'apparence qui va susciter des questions. Bah ... je trouverais bien quelque chose ! Se faisant il se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air mutin qui le rendit encore plus sexy. Ce geste troubla une Candy indécise, en proie à toutes sortes de sensations, et des pensées tournaient comme dans un manège. « Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je me sens toute bizarre ..., il faut que cela cesse, je dois absolument cesser d'être troublée dès qu'il me regarde ! C'est infernal ! ». Son cœur marqua son désaccord en tambourinant plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Sarah Legan ne put cacher sa fureur et dut exercer sur elle-même un contrôle digne d'un Maître Shaolin. Cette garce avait encore une fois détourné son fils chéri de ses plans !

\- Où étais-tu ? Avec elle ? Et d'où sortez-vous ? Dans cet état !

\- Madame Legan je vous prierai de reprendre vos esprits, vous vous adressez à ma fille et j'exige que ce soit sur un autre ton !

Albert la guettait sans relâche, prêt à prendre l'interrogatoire en main. Madame Legan inspira puis concentra toute son attention sur son fils.

\- Alors ? Où étais-tu passé ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas répondit-il, une expression de défi plaquée comme un masque sur son visage.

\- Si ça me regarde figure-toi ... ! Déjà ta sœur qui en fait qu'à sa tête ... le regard de Niel devient soudain plus brillant, très intéressé.

\- Elle a désobéi à vos plans mère ? Il ne put dissimuler un petit rire méchant.

Sarah Legan pâlit sous l'affront que lui infligeait son fils.

\- Il y a des règles dans notre monde et tu le sais ! Ne fais pas semblant de les avoir oubliées !

\- Candy fait partie du nôtre ... que cela vous plaise ou non.

Elle ne put dissimuler plus longtemps son dédain.

\- Tu peux trouver _mieux_.

\- Cela suffit à présent intervient, Albert d'un ton mordant. Ces jeunes gens – y compris Élisa – ne sont pas des pions que vous pouvez déplacer à votre guise sur votre échiquier, je crois que vous en avez la preuve ici.

\- C'est une orpheline ! Et qui plus est ... sans aucune éducation ! Elle _travaille_ ! Aucune femme de notre lignée n'a osé s'abaisser à ...

\- Mère ... vous êtes désespérante. Ne vous en déplaise je sortirais avec qui je veux. Madame Legan le toisa et sur un ton mordant lança son ultime attaque :

« - C'est une voleuse ! »

Niel ne put s'empêcher à nouveau de rire.

\- Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse à ce point ?

\- Candy n'a jamais volé quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu as oublié ? Le Ranch ?

\- C'était moi mère, moi et Élisa qui avions tout manigancé. La honte de son passé l'envahissait et se manifestait par une discrète rougeur sur ses joues, il fallait bien qu'un jour un pan de son passé soit mis à jour mais il aurait juste souhaité que ce ne soit pas maintenant. Oui Candy, tu comprends maintenant pourquoi ... j'ai honte du mal que je t'ai fait ! Souffla t-il le visage marqué par la douleur que lui infligeait sa conscience.

« Incroyable ! Niel vient d'avouer que c'était lui qui était l'auteur de tout ce dont on m'a injustement accusée ! » ... Elle le fixait stupéfaite par son courage. Sa mère en revanche ne s'en laissa pas compter.

\- Tu dis ça mais tu mens ... je le sais ... tu es incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit ! Il ricana tout en lui faisant à nouveau face. Candy sentit que définitivement l'adolescent coléreux et méprisant venait de céder la place à un homme sûr de lui.

\- Mère ... Élisa et moi avons bien profité de vous, il est temps pour moi d'avouer la vérité.

\- C'est ... c'est trop ! Tu es prêt à te salir pour cette fille ! Visiblement les mots lui manquèrent ou l'émotion fut trop forte, elle se tourna vers cette fille qui l'insupportait par sa grâce naturelle, et se retient de lui asséner une ultime insulte mais elle savait qu'Albert veillait tel un Cerbère. Nous verrons ... la grande tante a encore son mot à dire ! Et elle est contre cette union.

\- Qu'elle soit contre ou non, personnellement je m'en fiche. J'ai décidé de mener ma vie comme je l'entends.

\- Nous te couperons les vivres ! Menaça t-elle alors tout en relevant son menton d'un air qui voulait dire « Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? ».

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas anticipé vos réactions ? Il la jaugea condescendant. J'ai débuté des études de médecine ... tu n'es pas sans le savoir.

\- Tu les as interrompues. C'est juste un amusement puisqu'il est également prévu que tu prennes la suite de ton père au Ranch.

\- Père est au courant de mes projets. Je serais médecin, c'est ma décision et elle est irrévocable.

Madame Legan se sentit sur le point de défaillir. Candy à un moindre degré également. C'était impossible, incroyable un tel changement ! Niel avait tellement mûri qu'elle se demanda une fraction de seconde si elle ne rêvait pas. Elle fut troublée par des souvenirs tout récents, alors qu'il s'occupait d'elle dans la demeure familiale, alors qu'elle ressentait encore le malaise de son amnésie.

\- Tu n'as pas encore gagné, ni vous d'ailleurs crachat-elle en direction de Candy puis d'Albert. Mon fils est promis à un grand avenir et votre fille – adoptive – n'est pas incluse dans mon programme.

\- Méfiez-vous madame Legan ... ma complaisance pourrait s'achever vous concernant. Le ton d'Albert avait rarement contenu ce venin mais instinctivement Candy su qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Madame Legan et lui s'affrontèrent puis elle décida de céder la place et partie rejoindre son alliée de toujours, « sans doute pour lui raconter son altercation ... » pensa Candy la grande tante Elroy.

\- Merci fit Candy aux deux hommes.

\- Plus personne ne te fera de mal, je t'en fais la promesse, dit doucement Niel.

L'ambre de ses yeux vint la réchauffer d'un feu ardent, et fit basculer son cœur définitivement. Sur le visage de Niel en revanche persistait une retenue, une chaine invisible, une chaine qui refusait de le libérer de son passé, c'était sa conscience encore abîmée par sa méchanceté passée, tournoyant en lui comme un essaim de guêpes près d'une bouteille de limonade. Désormais cette culpabilité était sur lui comme une cape collante dont il ne parvenait pas à se dépêtrer. Au fond de lui il savait qu'une seule personne pourrait l'en défaire, et cette personne le regardait de la façon la plus agréable qui soit : Candy.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle ! Fit une femme dans la soixantaine, posant un plateau sur l'unique table de sa chambre. Élisa se frotta la tête et se faisant rencontra une bande de crêpe entourant sa boîte crânienne.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? Que m'est-il arrivé ?

\- Doucement ... une seule question à la fois si vous le permettez ! Je suis Lizzy, je suis la gouvernante de monsieur Tom Steel. Quoiqu'il en soit ... je sais que monsieur vous a conduite jusqu'à l'orphelinat de mademoiselle Pony et puis ... on vous a retrouvée, étendue dans le torrent, une plaie à la tête. Vous n'étiez pas transportable pour le coup donc monsieur Steel est resté avec les deux femmes pour s'occuper de vous.

\- Et combien de temps ?

\- Deux jours. Monsieur est resté à vos côtés pendant tout ce temps mademoiselle.

Élisa la fixait les yeux ronds tandis que dans sa tête un petit lutin s'amusait à ranger tous ses souvenirs dans l'ordre. Oui elle se souvenait à présent ! De ce crétin que sa mère et la vieille avaient voulu lui imposer « parce qu'il était riche et avait une bonne situation ! », « Foutaises ! J'épouserais _qui-je-veux !_ », sa fuite au ranch de son père puis à nouveau ... lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle devait retrouver sa chère famille à Chicago. Oui maintenant elle se rappelait de ce Tom Steel, plutôt agréable à regarder, en tout cas le plus beau des mâles qui lui est été donné de contempler. Ainsi il s'était occupé d'elle pendant deux jours ... un drôle de frisson s'insinua et son ventre frémit pour la première fois de son existence.

\- Merci. Vous pouvez disposer. Le ton de maîtresse de maison lui fut tout naturel. Lizzy la salua et prit congé.

Rassasiée elle retrouva ses vêtements. Ils avaient été lavés, repassés et sentait bon un parfum fleuri. Avant cependant elle comptait bien prendre un bain et se laver, elle avisa une cordelette qu'elle tira. Lizzy apparut quelques minutes plus tard et la conduisit dans la salle de bain de l'étage. Élisa constata que même si l'ensemble était patiné par les ans, la demeure avait du cachet et était fonctionnelle.

\- Merci ... Lizzy.

\- Je suis à votre service. Je suis contente – je peux vous le souffler entre nous – je suis contente que monsieur Steel vous ai trouvé. « Intéressant ... mais encore ? Serait-il célibataire ? ».

\- Et ... pourquoi ça ? Répondit-elle d'un air angélique.

\- Monsieur Steel, Tom ... c'est un garçon solitaire, je ne lui ai jamais connu de petite amie. Il travaille trop, sans arrêt, comme si ... comme s'il voulait se prouver qu'il vaut quelque chose. Bon allez Lizzy ! Quelle bavarde je suis ! Je vous laisse ... et elle lui indiqua où trouver tout le nécessaire.

Élisa goûta la douche avec délice. Où était-elle ? Et qui était surtout ce Tom ? Il devait être un peu comme son père, administrateur de terres ... donc riche ... de quoi faire fermer son clapet à sa mère. Peu importait en fin de compte, elle avait coupé le cordon avec sa famille et il n'était plus question de mariage imposé, elle sentit en plus de l'eau couler sur elle, la liberté tracer des sillons indélébiles au plus profond d'elle-même. « Je suis _enfin_ libre ! », elle ferma les yeux en savourant cette toute nouvelle sensation, elle se crut un instant comme au Paradis. « Plus jamais je n'obéirais à qui que ce soit, à moins qu'il ne le mérite ». Elle se le jura puis prit sa décision : elle saurait qui est ce Tom, s'il valait la peine qu'elle daigne s'intéresser à lui. Elle se tourna vers le miroir qui avait subit lui aussi la marque du temps. Elle prit une mèche de ses cheveux qui avait perdu la marque de ses anglaises légendaires, la tournoya entre ses doigts puis une idée saugrenue lui vient.

J'espère que ce chapitre 3 vous a plu n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos remarques, si je peux y répondre favorablement je le ferais. Gros bisous et à bientôt pour le CHAPITRE 4.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour mes lecteurs, lectrices, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard ... mais je travaille à côté ce qui me prend pas mal de temps ! J'écris à mes heures perdues mais j'ai conscience d'avoir été longue. Voici enfin le chapitre que vous attendez, bonne lecture et si vous avez des choses à suggérer merci de laisser vos commentaires !**_

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Candy ne s'attendait pas à souffrir de l'absence de son hôte à ce point là. Niel était parti à New York pour ses cours de médecine dans la plus grande Université du pays et lui avait promis de revenir au plus vite. Depuis des idées de toute sorte venaient la harceler comme « Et si il rencontrait quelqu'un ? », « Pense t-il à moi ? », « Joue t-il avec moi et est-ce que ses sentiments sont sincères ? », ce qui lui donnait le cafard et bientôt cela eu des répercussions sur son appétit.

Bien sûr Niel s'en aperçut à son retour. Une partie de lui était aux anges car Candy l'aimait bel et bien, mais cela soulevait aussi des doutes ... laquelle ? Celle qui avait perdu la mémoire ? Ou celle qui pourrait bien l'avoir retrouvée ? Il avait eu tôt fait de rejeter cette idée.

Candy au fond ne s'était pas résolue à lui avouer que tous ses souvenirs ou presque lui étaient revenus. Durant la semaine elle avait longtemps hésité entre le lui dire ou pas mais une peur régnait au fond d'elle, une peur que tout s'effondre et fasse oublier ces instants magiques ! C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait un tel émoi mais à présent elle avait choisi de se méfier et de ne pas donner son cœur à n'importe qui. Surtout à Niel dont elle n'avait pas oublier la fourberie dont il pouvait être capable.

\- Tu as maigri ... un peu trop à mon goût, dit-il l'air contrarié. Il soupira. Je veux que tu manges ! D'accord ? Si les plats préparés n'étaient pas à ton goût sache que tu peux exiger un autre menu.

\- Non Niel ... ça me va ! C'était parfait ... c'est juste que je n'avais pas faim.

\- Je vais devoir m'absenter souvent. J'ai décidé de suivre ma route, d'avoir la profession qui me correspond le mieux, et qui pourra subvenir à ... à notre famille, à nous deux. Ce faisant ses doigts caressaient doucement le dos de sa main ce qui n'était pas déplaisant du tout. Candy l'écoutait, chavirée en entendant les mots « notre famille ». Si tu avais retrouvé la mémoire ... je te trouverais un poste d'infirmière là-bas à New-York et tu pourrais m'accompagner.

\- Je fais tout pour me souvenir ...

\- Je le sais bien ! Mais ça ne va pas être possible si tu ne manges pas ... d'accord ? Il fit appeler la gouvernante qui occupait les lieux toute l'année. Je veux que vous veilliez à ce que mademoiselle Candy Neige André mange, n'est-ce pas ?

La gouvernante, une femme assez âgée, du nom de Marge Cooper opina du chef.

\- Ah monsieur ... mademoiselle Candy ne parvenait pas à manger ... j'avoue que ... je n'ai plus su quoi faire. Niel regarda Candy, sévère.

\- Bien, et bien nous allons remédier à ce problème maintenant. Pouvez-vous nous faire à déjeuner même s'il n'est que dix heures du matin ?

\- Bien sûr monsieur !

Une fois miss Marge Cooper occupée, Niel se détendit quelque peu. Candy se surprit à espérer qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, sa chaleur lui avait manqué toute la semaine ! Et puis il y avait cette angoisse du nouvel an et l'idée d'affronter encore sa belle-mère ne la réjouissait pas du tout.

\- Je sens que quelque chose te tracasse lança t-il sur un ton qui se voulait anodin. Serait-ce le fait de retourner voir ma mère et la grande tante ?

Candy expira lentement tout en baissant les yeux. Zut il avait bien ciblé le problème !

\- C'est ça ... je ne peux décidément rien te cacher ... répondit-elle sur un ton boudeur.

\- Bien ! Il sourit, amusé. Donc ce n'est plus un problème.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que pour le nouvel an nous allons à New York, tous les deux. À ces mots, le ventre de Candy se tortilla de bonheur. Je me suis fais quelques amis et je suis invité et donc toi aussi. Il se tût avant de rajouter sur un ton qui se voulait détendu « Ils n'ont rien à voir avec mes « amis » du Collège ».

\- Je m'en doutais ... elle rougit, oups elle avait parlé trop vite ! Elle espéra un instant que Niel ne relève pas. Peine perdue.

\- Comment ça « je m'en doutais » ?

\- Euh et bien vu comment tu me parles de toi ... je pense que tu as du changer pour te remettre en question et donc tes relations n'ont plus rien à voir avec ce que tu étais. C'est ça que j'ai voulu dire. « Tu t'es bien rattrapée aux branches ! Félicitations ! » Se complimentât-elle elle-même.

\- Hum ... oui ... mes anciens amis ont eu des routes différentes, j'ai pour ainsi dire perdu le moindre contact ce qui n'est pas un mal.

\- Et ... ? Tes nouveaux amis sont tous en étude de médecine ?

\- Oui, il y a Julian, aussi simple et gentil que pouvait l'être Alistair, oui je trouve qu'ils ont un air de ressemblance tu verras ! et Marc ... (il fit un genre de moue), bon je doute qu'il te plaise à vrai dire ... il sera là aussi ainsi que leurs petites amies respectives. Rassure-toi ... ils ne sont pas fiers, imbus de leur petite personne ... tout cela est terminé. Il soupira. Tu ne crains plus rien, de toute façon tu dois ne plus craindre quoi que ce soit parce que maintenant je suis là pour te protéger ! Candy se garda de répondre qu'en garde du corps y avait mieux mais elle ne put empêcher un petit frisson de la parcourir devant la détermination du jeune homme. Elle ressentait toujours au fond d'elle-même cette crainte d'être flouée mais elle s'estompait jour après jour.

Le jour du départ fut là. Le temps avait passé, implacable et indifférent aux tourments humains. Candy eut du mal à trouver son sommeil durant la nuit, tout s'agitait en elle tel un shaker remplit à ras bords !

Le petit-déjeuner fut vite avalé et puis ils prirent la route. Niel concentré sur sa conduite ne ressentait pas le besoin de parler, Candy non plus. Elle regardait la route défiler, puis cet effet hypnotique eut raison de ses paupières, qui finirent par s'abaisser, le sommeil s'ensuivi. Niel jeta un coup d'œil et eut un petit sourire satisfait.

Élisa commençait à se faire à sa nouvelle vie. Tom était charmant, beau comme un Dieu et elle ne se lassait pas de le regarder déambuler dans la demeure lorsqu'il revenait de son travail. Si ce garçon lui plaisait, une chose imprévue gâchait ses journées : l'ennui. Il n'avait pas tardé à la gagner et elle s'était résolue à donner un coup de main à la gouvernante transgressant un des principes de sa mère, de laisser les tâches dégradantes au petit personnel. Ainsi elle apprit vite à cuisiner, repasser, faire le ménage, et s'aperçut vite que les horloges égrenaient les heures à une vitesse supérieure. Jusqu'au retour du soleil de ses pensées où là, le temps suspendait son vol. Tom lui jetait un regard amusé et hochait la tête satisfait tout en allant d'un bon pas ôter de sa peau les traces de son labeur. Le réveillon du Nouvel An approchant, Élisa se surprit à n'y prendre garde que deux jours avant. La panique la saisit alors. Qu'est-ce qui était prévu ? Comment allait-elle organiser les festivités ? « Une Legan même en fuite se devait d'être irréprochable ! ». Lizzy la tranquillisa avec son optimisme à toute épreuve.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas mademoiselle ! Tom n'aime pas les fêtes en général ... il ne se sent heureux qu'ici ... avec ses bêtes et sa maison ! Je n'ai jamais eu d'invités en grand nombre, seuls quelques amis et ils ne sont pas très nombreux je dois bien avouer.

\- Des amis ..., elle se racla la gorge avant d'enchaîner ... des filles ?

Lizzy éclata de rire avant de la couvrir d'un regard amusé. Ainsi cette fille revêche, aux boucles bien rangées, strictes, l'air fier, s'intéressait à son Tom ! Loin de la rebuter elle en fut plutôt contente, son Tom allait peut-être se sociabiliser, enfin !

\- Non du tout !

Élisa pâlit, et si ...

\- Non il n'est pas ... ce que vous pensez mademoiselle ! Tom est juste trop accaparé par son travail. Vous savez il n'a jamais voulu décevoir son père adoptif alors ... il pense qu'il a à jamais une dette envers lui.

Cela lui revient en mémoire. Oui il le lui avait dit et sur le coup cela ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. À présent elle réalisait qu'elle était en train de vivre la même chose que son propre frère et cette ... cette ... fille qu'elle détestait. Tiens ... cela pouvait être intéressant de savoir comment se conduisait cette chipie ..., ils avaient le même âge et avait du fréquenter la maison de Pony au même moment ! Elle revient à la conversation et au fait majeur que Tom n'avait pas de petite amie, un garçon si beau qui l'attendait comme par miracle dans son château endormi ! « À toi de jouer ma vieille, ne te le laisse pas souffler comme les autres ! » et en pensant cela elle se rappela de ce Terrence Grandchester qui n'avait d'yeux que pour cette blonde insipide et énamourée qu'était Candy. « Au lieu de ne voir que ce qui t'énerve chez cette fille, rappelle-toi de ses attitudes, de sa façon d'être ... et qui faisaient tourner les têtes de Terry et d'Anthony ! ».

\- Je pense qu'effectivement nos chemins ont bien faits de se croiser ... elle s'étira et demanda à Lizzy l'autorisation d'aller s'aérer quelques instants.

\- Mais faîtes mademoiselle ! Après tout vous êtes mon hôte et depuis quelques jours vous ne cessez de me proposer votre aide ! J'en suis d'ailleurs toute confuse !

\- Ça me fait passer les journées plus vite, avoua Élisa.

Une fois dehors, les feuilles tapissaient le sol, certaines voletaient par le souffle du vent, tandis que d'autres tentaient désespérément de rester soudées aux branches. La chevelure rousse d'Élisa était raccord avec son environnement. Ses cheveux étaient enfin libérés de leur discipline, ils se soulevaient par le vent, comme s'ils dansaient leur émancipation sur un air de musique inaudible. Élisa n'y faisait pas attention, ses pensées s'étaient focalisées vers le passé. Candy avait toujours eu la sympathie des garçons, elle ? Jamais. Élisa soupira. Pourquoi ? « Oui pourquoi ? C'était la question ». Parce qu'elle minaude, parce qu'elle a un air fragile, elle a un air innocent et toi ? Toi tu viens en terrain conquis, toi tu crois que tout t'est acquis, tu n'as pas l'air fragile et donc ... « donc les garçons considèrent que tu n'as aucunement besoin d'eux ! ». « C'est donc ça ... c'est là que se situe la force de cette fille ? » Un sentiment profond d'avoir trouvé enfin la solution elle tourna le dos aux arbres, au vent qui soufflait, à la terre recouverte d'un tapis doré constitué par les feuilles et qui n'allait pas tarder de se couvrir d'une couche de neige. Lizzy allait l'aider, il le fallait, il ne fallait pas qu'une autre lui souffle le garçon sur lequel elle venait de jeter tout son dévolu. Au fond d'elle se tapissait une sourde angoisse.

Niel s'arrêta une demi-heure en milieu de matinée, ses muscles s'ankylosaient et son attention baissait au fur et à mesure des kilomètres. Marge Cooper avait pensé à tout et lui avait fait prendre deux sandwiches bien copieux. En ce 31 décembre 1917 le temps était raccord avec le réveillon, il faisait froid, la neige menaçait de s'abattre ce qui rendrait les routes difficiles. Il avait encore de la marge pour arriver chez les Redson et leur fils Julian, étudiant comme lui en médecine. Le jeune homme lui avait tout de suite plu, par sa simplicité. Un instant il avait cru qu'il était devant Alistair Cornwell ce qui avait facilité son amitié. Julian était d'une famille aisée, d'origine Mexicaine pour ce qui était des ancêtres et ils avaient fait fortune dans les commerces en tous genres. Lui voulait être médecin et sa vocation lui était tout naturellement venue après avoir été hospitalisé dans son enfance suite à une chute de cheval. Celle-ci heureusement bénigne avait laissé la trace d'une légère claudication qui ne se voyait pas au premier abord. Son père avait été déçu qu'il ne puisse s'engager dans l'armée mais avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur lorsqu'il avait été reçu à ses examens. Par son physique, Niel ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Alistair dont son ami avait quelques points communs : des lunettes rondes, des cheveux noirs de Jai, une silhouette sportive fine et élancée. Malgré son léger handicap Julian s'adonnait au sport et notamment au Basket, c'était d'ailleurs là qu'il avait rencontré sa petite amie, Alice, en étude de journalisme. Candy s'agita et se frotta les yeux. Il la regarda avec tendresse et lui proposa un sandwich qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter.

Ils arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi pour la fête. New-York avait revêtu ses habits d'apparat et s'apprêtait à traverser un nouveau cycle annuel. La maison des Redson était située dans un quartier résidentiel et de nombreuses voitures impeccables et rutilantes y étaient déjà alignées par deux voituriers, embauchés pour l'occasion. Candy s'étira, ses muscles endormis avaient besoin d'être réveillés quelque peu après de nombreuses heures de route. Un voiturier vient proposer ses services que Niel accepta puis fut introduit dans la demeure. Celle-ci avait un charme certain due à la patine du temps sur la façade dont une vigne vierge avait investit la majorité de cet espace vierge. Elle était taillée avec soin pour la contrôler. Au rez-de-chaussée, un hall haut de plafond accueillait le visiteur. Ensuite venait un vestibule puis le salon. Tout y était délicat, les lignes simples, peu de tableaux habillaient les murs. Quelques bouquets dont les fleurs au parfum délicat provenaient du jardin, lequel abritait deux serres aux fonctions distinctes, l'une pour l'alimentation, l'autre pour les fleurs et arbustes aux essences rares. Niel et Candy furent émerveillés par un magnifique lustre qui éclaboussait de lumière plusieurs mètres à la ronde. Le sol était en parquet marqueté impeccable, dans le fond se trouvaient deux escaliers. Un domestique se présenta alors et leur proposa de les installer dans leur chambre. Un doute s'immisça dans l'esprit de Candy. Le domestique leur présenta la pièce spacieuse, une porte-fenêtre se situait face à la porte et donnait sur un balcon, qui surplombait un parc qui l'été devait révéler des couleurs chatoyantes. Le lit à baldaquin trônait en majesté, encadré par deux tabes de nuit en acajou. Le tout était arrangé avec un goût certain qui ravissait les sens. Un bouquet était posé au centre d'un secrétaire. Tout était parfait mais un doute s'immisça dans la tête de Candy ... n'y en aurait-il qu'une ?

\- Pardon monsieur, dit-elle alors qu'ils faisaient le tour du propriétaire, mais ... il n'y a qu'une seule chambre ?

\- Oui madame, ... bien sûr ! Le domestique s'il parut amusé par la question n'en laissa rien paraître.

Le domestique ouvrit la porte révélant une petite salle de bain. Niel hocha la tête devant la pièce tout aussi bien décorée et pratique que la chambre attenante. Candy quant à elle se sentait devenir la proie à un certain agacement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Niel, le visage sombre. Niel lui ne paraissait nullement affecté par son tout récent état d'âme.

\- C'est très bien dit-il au jeune homme, cette chambre est grande, spacieuse, merci !

\- Oh monsieur Redson nous a bien précisé qu'il vous fallait la meilleure car vous veniez d'assez loin.

\- Et bien je ne manquerais pas de le remercier ..., cette chambre est parfaite.

\- Heureux qu'elle vous plaise. Mademoiselle ... vous souhaitiez une autre chambre ? Je peux voir ce que je peux faire ... il se tût cherchant une solution.

\- Non ... mademoiselle se contentera de cette chambre-ci. Ne vous en faîtes pas ! Il lui jeta un coup d'œil sévère qui la fit rougir.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Il manqua de rajouter « parce que la jeune femme n'a pas l'air d'accord du tout ! » mais se tût.

\- Oui j'en suis sûr. Merci encore ! C'était le signal pour le domestique de libérer les lieux.

L'homme partit, Candy put enfin se libérer.

\- Comment as-tu pu ... une seule chambre ?!

Il eut un petit rire devant son air outragé.

\- Écoute ... si ça te tracasse tant que ça ... rassure-toi ! Je ne te toucherais pas ... voilà !

\- VOILÀ ?!

\- Je ne voulais pas être une source de difficulté envers Julian c'est pour ça que je ne lui ai pas dit que ... enfin que nous somme _**pour le moment**_ qu'amis.

Elle hocha la tête lentement mais ses yeux laissaient apparaître une grande colère.

\- Bien, donc pour toi le problème est réglé. Je dormirais par terre.

\- Hors de question. Tu dormiras à mes côtés et ... je me tiendrais tranquille tu as ma parole !

Elle eut l'air moqueur.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en toi. « Et tu as bien raison ! N'oublie pas !» Souffla sa petite voix.

\- Candy ! Je sais me tenir ! Je ne te toucherais que si tu en as envie et surtout ... le plus important ... si tu m'aimes ! D'accord ? » Les yeux caramel l'enveloppèrent alors, ses joues s'enflammèrent. « Oui il est séduisant, oui il se tient comme un gentleman, oui il n'a jamais eu de propos déplacés ... et oui encore il est différent de ce qu'il a été ... mais c'est peut-être un plan pour que tu tombes amoureuses de lui pour qu'il te mette en mille morceaux ! ».

\- D'accord, finit-elle par dire après un silence conséquent.

\- De toute façon la soirée va durer jusqu'au petit matin et je pense que nous serons tellement fatigués que nous nous écroulerons de fatigue. Maintenant préparons-nous, nous avons très peu de temps.

Élisa avait fait le tour des voisins les plus proches puis s'était résolue à ne fêter le nouvel qu'en tête à tête. Tom avait contrôlé son irritation devant cette fille qui s'était mise en tête de chambouler son existence. Non il n'avait pas besoin d'amis pour le nouvel an ! Et oui, les fêtes ne lui importaient pas du tout ! Cette discussion plutôt enflammée avait quand même mis au jour qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre comme un ermite. Quelque part au fond de lui il ne voulait pas que cette fille au fort tempérament s'en aille. La veille il se décida pour la première fois de sa vie à mettre son travail de côté et d'organiser une surprise.

Il débarqua en ville devant l'unique bar ouvert. Pour attirer les clients le patron avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. Des lumières clignotantes, des fanions, un décor digne de la demeure du père Noël et bien sûr des affiches indiquant les prix des repas proposés. Tom hocha la tête, satisfait et entra dans la salle presque vide, seulement deux habitués tenaient le bar.

\- Bonjour ... Je voudrais réserver ... pour deux personnes.

\- Pour demain je suppose ?

\- Oui pour demain soir.

L'homme consultât son agenda et n'eut aucun mal à satisfaire la demande.

\- Bien monsieur, c'est noté.

\- Merci.

Tom sortit et s'enquit d'un cadeau pour son invitée. C'était la tâche la plus difficile qu'il eut affaire depuis qu'il avait pris sa décision de quitter l'orphelinat de la maison de Pony. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme Élisa pouvait apprécier comme présent ? Il se doutait que son cadeau serait trop simple et qu'elle avait eu droit durant toute sa vie à des cadeaux hors de prix, ce qui lui fit naître un petit frisson extrêmement désagréable dans la région abdominale. « Elle devrait s'en satisfaire, si elle est intelligente elle apprendra que seuls les présents du cœur sont importants ».

Élisa était en panique. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle voulait faire plaisir à quelqu'un, vraiment. D'habitude cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Elle allait dans la plus luxueuse des boutiques et choisissait l'objet le plus cher et original dans le but de marquer la personne de son image. Aujourd'hui elle voulait plus mais que faire ? En pleine campagne et pas un magasin à la ronde, son univers avait disparu pour laisser la place à un autre, totalement inconnu d'elle et ce pour une durée indéterminée ... elle sentit qu'elle allait frapper pour la première fois de sa vie le mur du désespoir.

Lizzy qui commençait à bien la connaître remarqua bien vite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Miss ... je peux vous poser une question ?

Élisa soupira le plus discrètement possible car les mots « Miss » et « Mademoiselle » l'insupportaient de plus en plus (alors que par le passé elle aurait répondu à ce manque de respect par une colère phénoménale) puis sourit très vite à la gouvernante.

\- Lizzy ... on va arrêter là le jeu des « miss », « mademoiselle », d'accord ?

La femme ouvrit des yeux écarquillés par l'effet de surprise.

\- Vous ?

\- Oui MOI Élisa Legan je ne veux plus qu'on m'appelle comme ça ... « mademoiselle ci ou ça ... », d'accord ? Appelez-moi Élisa, sinon fit-elle en affichant un air mutin, je vous préviens que je ne vous répondrais pas !

Lizzy soupira. Cette fille lui avait tout d'abord laissé une très désagréable impression. Elle l'avait jugée méprisante, hautaine et par conséquent aux antipodes de ce qu'il fallait à « son » Tom. Elle s'était améliorée sur le plan du comportement de jour en jour. En quelques semaines la métamorphose s'était opérée. La gouvernante savait au fond d'elle-même que celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils, était la pierre angulaire de ce changement.

\- Bien mad ... Élisa. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Élisa pressa ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure. Un air triste et coupable s'invita sur son visage habituellement confiant.

\- Je n'ai pas de cadeau ... enfin je veux dire ... vous m'avez accueillie tout ça ... et je ne peux rien vous offrir pour vous remercier ... Lizzy pouffa de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de l'énerver. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? Le ton mordant dont elle était coutumière venait de faire sa réapparition.

\- Ah rien mad ... Élisa ! Ne vous en faîtes donc pas pour ça !

Elle se renfrogna.

\- Si je m'en fais, du monde d'où je viens ça ne se fait pas !

Lizzy plongea son regard dans les siens, la bonté les habitait et leur donnait cet éclat plein de chaleur. Éclat peu habituel pour Élisa qui ne l'avait pour ainsi dire jamais rencontré.

\- Oubliez ce monde, vous l'avez fui ! Continua Lizzy. Je sais ... je ne suis qu'une gouvernante et je ne sais rien de votre monde, je n'ai connu pour ainsi dire que celui-là ... Élisa était devenue toute rouge. Je vous ai blessée ?

\- Non ... Dieu qu'elle détestait cet état de vulnérabilité ! Elle parla très vite, plus dans un désir de camoufler son trouble que pour dire quelque chose d'utile. Je sais bien mais ... vous allez vous figurez que je suis une mal élevée !

\- Non ... Le visage de Lizzy devient grave. Ça c'était avant, votre premier jour.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien puisque nous en sommes aux confidences, le premier jour que mon Tom vous a amené ici, vous m'avez paru comme une personne parfaitement désagréable, hautaine, fière, bref ... je vous ai mal jugé.

« Ainsi c'est l'image que Lizzy avait de moi ? Mon Dieu ... et Tom ? Elle se sentit blêmir, et si ... si Tom pense la même chose ? Qu'elle était absolument infecte ? Elle se revit à bord de la carriole, son air de Reine déchue, s'ingéniant à lui montrer qu'elle valait plus que lui et son monde de paysan. Elle grimaça devant une remontée de bile que ses souvenirs avaient généré.

\- Vous croyez que Tom ... il pensait comme vous ? Elle ferma les yeux et se reprit : il pense comme vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tom ne parle jamais de ses états d'âme.

Madame Legan et la grande tante Elroy broyaient du noir. Élisa était introuvable, Niel filait le parfait amour avec cette fille qu'elles ne portaient pas dans leur cœur, et pour couronner le tout, Albert cautionnait cet amour ! D'ordinaire elles s'étaient toujours arrangé pour faire que leurs projets arrivent à leurs fins, au détriment de leurs concurrents mais là s'était devenu injouable. Sarah Legan avait eu beau questionner son mari et envoyer aux trousses de sa fille les meilleurs limiers de la police de l'État, aucune trace. L'inquiétude la plus absolue avait fait place à la colère du au refus de sa fille de suivre ses conseils. L'attente à présent faisait de chaque minute un supplice digne des Dieux Grecs. La grande tante n'en était pas moins à plaindre, sa famille dont elle était si fière était désormais en pleine décadence et dans sa tête la question « - Pourquoi ? » tournait en boucle. Pourtant elle avait fait de son mieux. Pour Albert elle avait déniché les meilleurs professeurs mais le garçon têtu restait fixé sur ses « maudites » passions avec celle entre autre qu'elle détestait par dessus tout, les animaux. Sa nièce Sarah avait fait un parfait mariage, elle était celle dont elle était la plus fière. Qu'était-il donc arrivé pour que Niel et Élisa tournent si mal ? Elle le savait tout au fond d'elle-même, tout le mal était arrivé dès que Candy avait mis les pieds chez les Legan.

Sarah leva les yeux de son livre, resté à la cinquante et unième page depuis une demi-heure, décidément impossible de lire. Où était sa « chère » fille ? Tous les scénarios possibles venaient la torturer quelque soit le moment de la journée. La grande tante rompit alors le silence.

\- Allons très chère, avez-vous eu la visite de la police ? Ont-ils des nouvelles ?

\- Non répondit la femme à la silhouette parfaite qui s'était levée pour se planter devant la monumentale baie vitrée.

La grande tante soupira.

\- Peut-être qu'elle bénéficie de soutiens, que les gens couvrent sa fuite ... Je ne comprends pas cette réaction ... c'est tout Élisa d'être excessive !

Sarah ricana.

\- Élisa est bien trop fière pour solliciter l'aide de qui que ce soit. Soit elle est tombée sur un ... mais c'est impossible. Je suis convaincue que c'est impossible, Élisa est connue et si elle était tombée sur un malfrat nous aurions été contactées ... pour une rançon par exemple.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison.

\- Je pense qu'elle se terre quelque part. Elle a peur de revenir. Elle dodelina de la tête. J'ai été stupide poursuivit-elle, j'ai abordé cette question de mariage de façon trop abrupte, elle s'est braquée, j'aurais du l'envisager.

\- Et si nous mettions un article dans le New York Times ?

« Pourquoi pas ... si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'une seule nouvelle qui me rassure sur elle ... oui pourquoi pas ? ».

\- Excellente idée ... j'avoue l'avoir eue mais j'ai crains que nous soyons importunées par des gens sans grand intérêt.

\- Bien alors au travail ! Appelons Monsieur John Truder. Il est réputé pour faire d'excellents articles et également de mener des enquêtes efficaces !

Sarah Legan savait parfaitement qui était ce John Truder. Elle avait eu affaire à lui plusieurs fois à lui notamment pour avoir des informations détaillées sur les familles aisées susceptibles d'être contactées pour une union éventuelle avec sa fille.

\- Je l'appelle de ce pas, merci !

Albert tournait en rond dans la pièce immense qui logeait son bureau. C'était le jour du réveillon et il n'avait aucune envie de faire la fête. Il se retrouvait avec seulement Georges pour lui tenir compagnie, comme d'habitude. Il soupira. Il y avait bien l'opportunité de rejoindre la grande tante qui avait les Legan, monsieur arrivant dans la soirée car il comptait faire un détour pour passer lui parler (et Albert savait de quel sujet précisément), ainsi qu'Archibald et Annie pour l'entourer mais l'envie lui manquait. La résidence de la grande tante lui était devenue insupportable, en particulier ce protocole qui dénaturait les rapports humains. Il n'y allait que contraint et forcé. Il parcourut le journal reçu le matin même et alla directement vers les publicités de restaurants, susceptibles d'accueillir un célibataire en mal de solitude.

Niel se retient de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle était splendide. Candy avait relevé ses cheveux et les avait attachés avec un ruban en velours vert foncé, raccord avec tenue. Ses joues rosies par le bain et son parfum se mirent à le troubler au-delà du raisonnable. Il détourna alors ses pensées pour qu'une seule compte : les autres invités allaient tous la remarquer ! Et surtout ... Marc ! C'était leur ami commun avec Julian. Ils avaient tous les deux leurs petites amies mais il savait pour ce dernier que cela ne serait pas une raison suffisante pour l'empêcher de tourner autour de Candy. La fidélité n'était pas sa qualité première et tout le monde le savait bien dans la faculté de médecine ! Niel n'avait pas tardé à l'apprendre même de la proche bouche de l'intéressé qui s'enorgueillissait de pouvoir séduire tout âme féminine qui s'aventurait dans son sillage. Il déglutit et tentât de chasser cette pensée hideuse d'une Candy dans les bras du beau Marc. En effet le jeune homme avait tout pour lui, un charme magnétique dont l'atout résidait dans de magnifiques yeux bleus, un visage marqué par deux fossettes au niveau des joues, et des cheveux blonds. Sa peau était halée tout le long de l'année car dès qu'il le pouvait il s'échappait vers la Californie pour y retrouver la mer et surtout le soleil qu'il raffolait. Le jeune homme en plus de son physique plus qu'avantageux adorait les vêtements aux couleurs vives – même en Hiver – et aimait attirer l'attention en s'habillant de façon chic et originale.

\- Je dois te prévenir fit doucement Niel alors qu'ils allaient rejoindre les autres invités, en ouvrant la porte.

\- Me prévenir de ... elle ne put finir, un Apollon blond surgit devant eux. Un sourire fabuleux et qui posa – connaisseur –ses yeux bleus sur la jeune femme. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil amusé. L'instant de surprise passé elle décida que ce garçon était insignifiant.

\- Oh de rien ... fit Niel en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

L'autre éclata de rire. Niel lui devient de plus en plus crispé. Marc était pour une fois vêtu de façon sobre : Une veste bleu marine, une chemise blanche (son teint bronzé ressortait par contraste encore plus), un pantalon assorti et des chaussures noires, l'ensemble était chic et soulignait une bonne condition physique.

\- Bonjour Niel ... alors ? Tu me présentes ?

\- Alors ... quoi ? Euh ...

\- Tu ne me présentes pas ? Il se tourna vers Candy, charmeur. Candy rougit et fut tentée de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il avait ce regard qu'elle haïssait plus que tout : celui qui a le pouvoir de voir le corps à travers les habits les plus épais.

\- Si bien sûr ! Concéda t-il de très mauvaise grâce. Candy voici Marc ... Marc voici Candy.

\- Candy ? Original comme prénom. Visiblement il ignorait la mauvaise humeur de Niel pour se concentrer sur sa nouvelle proie. Candy du se contenir pour ne pas le gifler. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une aversion physique aussi forte pour quelqu'un !

\- Ouiiiiii, fit Niel de plus en plus gêné.

\- En tout cas ton amie est tout à fait charmante. Tu nous avais caché ça ! Lâchât-il sur un ton boudeur, faisant face à son « ami ».

\- Disons que ... enfin je pensais que ...

\- T'en fais pas va ! Nous avons tous nos petits secrets. Je suis venue avec Clara, tu sais Clara Mitchell, elle fait des études d'architecture, enfin ça c'est en attendant de trouver un bon parti, ajouta t-il sarcastique. « En voilà un qui a une haute opinion des femmes ! » ne put s'empêcher de penser Candy.

Clara ne tarda pas à sortir de leur chambre. Elle était tout aussi blonde que Marc et tout autant bronzée. Elle portait une magnifique robe noir et blanche, qui soulignait sa silhouette parfaite. Un doux parfum enveloppa bientôt le petit groupe. Niel se chargea à nouveau des présentations et Candy put sentir sur elle le regard inquisiteur de la nouvelle venue. Elle put deviner que sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue, ce que Clara s'empêcha vite de travestir dans la conversation mais l'instinct féminin ne la trompait pas.

\- Et si nous descendions ? Julian et Alice vont se demander si nous ne sommes pas perdus !

\- Tout à fait. Niel tendit son bras à Candy qui se dépêcha de le saisir.

\- À vous voilà ! fit enjoué Julian, Alice Johnson sa petite amie sur les talons.

\- Excuse-nous ... j'avoue avoir pris mon temps ... la route m'a quelque peu fatigué.

\- Je comprends parfaitement ne t'en fais pas ! Il se tourna vers Candy qui l'observait à la dérobée. Qu'elle ressemblance presque incroyable avec Alistair ! Il s'en amusa et demanda à Niel de faire une énième fois les présentations. Ceci fait il sourit amusé à Candy puis jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Marc, celui-ci avait rapidement été accaparé par d'autres connaissances de la faculté, visiblement c'était la coqueluche de ces dames ! J'espère Niel que tu as prévenu ton amie sur ... il glissa son regard vers le jeune homme blond et son harem rapidement constitué.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, gronda Niel.

\- Il est un peu dragueur sur les bords, Alice a aussi été informée et je dois dire que cela n'a pas été vain. N'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

\- Tout à fait. Elle lâcha un discret soupir. Julian a peiné à croire que Marc n'était pas du tout mon style et mon instinct me dit que ce n'est pas le vôtre non plus, je me trompe ?

\- Pas du tout ! Rétorqua Candy spontanément, Alice avait l'air sympathique ! Au moins une alliée dans cette maison !

\- Voilà qui est parfait, nos hommes peuvent donc être rassurés. Si nous nous installions ?

Élisa avait reçu l'ordre – le tout premier de sa vie – de s'habiller décemment et de le rejoindre dans le vestibule. Tom avait employé pour se faire son ton le plus autoritaire et emprunté de toute son existence. Élisa était en effet la première fille qu'il daignait inviter ! Elle était restée tout d'abord interdite puis s'était exécutée devant l'air sévère de Tom. Il n'en était pas revenu qu'elle est obéit presque immédiatement et avait eu un petit sourire satisfait. « Après tout une fille ça doit être comme une sorte d'animal sauvage, ça doit revenir à peu de chose près pareil à apprivoiser ! » puis deux secondes après « Tom Steel, détends-toi ... elle ne va pas te manger ! ».

Elle ôta son Jean et sa chemise à carreaux le cœur battant. Elle aimait ses nouveaux habits plus que ses robes aux prix indécents du passé. Le cœur serré elle détacha son unique vêtement chic que sa valise avait pu contenir dans sa fuite. Une robe bleu ciel, qui mettait parfaitement en valeur sa chevelure rousse bouclée, et sa peau indemne de toute imperfection. Son image lui renvoya l'image d'une jeune femme tremblante et anxieuse. Elle inspira profondément, expira, son être recherchait désespérément la confiance en lui qui la caractérisait.

\- MISS LEGAN ? C'EST POUR AUJOURD'HUI OU POUR DEMAIN ?

Élisa pouffa tout en rougissant. Elle réalisa qu'il y a encore quelques jours elle aurait envoyé promener de son air le plus méprisant ce malotru, or aujourd'hui il n'en était plus rien.

\- J'arrive Tom Steel, à nous deux. Je te promets au mon beau miroir que Tom et moi ça sera le grand amour, je t'en fais la promesse. Le cœur battant elle se dépêcha de tourner les talons.

Tom était sur son trente-et-un un. Un smoking un peu défraichi, une chemise neuve, des chaussures qui crissaient à chaque pas, soulignant la rareté d'être enfilées.

\- J'avoue que l'attente valait le coup, fit-il d'un regard brillant. Élisa s'imagina deux secondes en bétail jaugé par un acheteur. « Allons ... c'est le plus sexy des paysans, laisse-lui le temps ... soit conciliante ... ! ».

\- Merci. Elle décida de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et lui décocha le sourire le plus séducteur qu'elle avait dans son stock, et passa à son tour à l'inspection. Sa conclusion fut qu'il lui faudrait un jour remettre à jour la garde robe du jeune homme.

Alice Johnson se révéla être une personne très cultivée et intéressante. Elle apprit ainsi à Candy qu'elle et Julian se connaissaient depuis longtemps, bien avant que Julian suive ses cours de médecine. Candy lui demanda si sa propre famille avait bien accepté le fait qu'elle aussi suive des études et Alice lui répondit que cela les avait quelque peu surprit puis ils s'étaient fait à cette idée. Vient le tour des questions à son égard et Candy sentit la honte de ses origines l'envahir mais après tout, pour Niel qui devait ne se douter de rien il allait falloir être très prudente.

\- Votre petit ami, je dois bien l'avouer m'a fait une excellente impression ... J'avais peur que Julian me présente un autre garçon, du genre de ce Marc qui est un vrai coureur de jupons ... pauvre Clara ... son visage prit des airs tristes.

\- J'avoue qu'à moi aussi, Marc m'a fait une assez mauvaise impression !

\- Il se croit irrésistible. Bon alors Candy – si vous le voulez bien – comment ? Comment vous avez rencontré Niel ?

\- Je dois dire que c'est une question étrange commença Candy tandis que les serveurs posaient devant eux des plats appétissants. Elle jeta un coup d'œil de côté et constata que Niel parlait avec son voisin, un autre étudiant, des professeurs qui les enseignaient. Je me suis réveillée dans une chambre d'hôpital et puis Niel m'a installé chez lui ... a priori j'ai eu un accident ... elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Je dois reconnaître qu'il a été aux petits soins pour moi.

Alice hocha la tête. Cette fille était différente de celles qu'elle avait eu à côtoyer jusqu'à présent. Elle sentait intuitivement que Candy était franche, honnête et prête à secourir quiconque aurait besoin de ses services. Son instinct au sujet des gens ne la trompait guère. Elle lui sourit et retourna à son assiette, ce fut là qu'un frisson désagréable la parcourue. Marc regardait dans leur direction, complètement indifférent au babillage de Clara. Alice eut la conviction profonde que Candy l'intéressait, d'autant plus que tout comme elle, elle ne l'appréciait pas du tout.

\- Candy ... si je peux me permettre ... Candy se tourna vers elle, gênée. Elle aussi avait vu le regard de Marc.

\- Vous voulez me prévenir au sujet de Marc ? J'ai bien vu qu'il regardait dans notre direction ...

\- Je pense qu'il va tenter une approche tout à l'heure. Julian et moi avons organisé une soirée dansante ... faîtes attention à vous. Marc peut être collant, j'ai du lui mettre les points sur les « i » !

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas ... je me demande bien pourquoi Niel et Julian l'ont comme ami !

\- Il est séducteur dans l'âme, il est jovial et ... il doit avoir des qualités pour lesquelles je suis insensible, tout comme vous !

Candy se tût. Elle se souvient que Niel pensait il y a quelques mois, que lui aussi était irrésistible à cause de sa fortune et de son nom. Elle leva la tête et vit que Marc s'occupait à présent de sa petite amie. Elle en fut instantanément soulagée. Le repas se poursuivit, Niel à ses côtés l'air de rien, veillait.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous et toutes, ce petit mot pour m'excuser de ma trop longue absence. J'avoue que j'ai vécu une grosse panne d'inspiration ! C'est donc avec plaisir que je reprends mes écrits et j'espère vous donner une entière satisfaction avec la suite. Bises à vous et pardon encore pour ceux et celles qui ont patienté jusqu'à présent.

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Julian invita tout le monde à danser en ouvrant le bal avec Alice. Niel était plus sombre que d'ordinaire et cela s'accentua alors que les gens envahissaient la piste. Candy le ressentit et lui lança un regard interrogatif, il soupira ne veillant plus à dissimuler que quelque chose le tracassait.

\- Je me méfie de Marc, les filles comme toi ... il se passa la main dans les cheveux, un signe de stress.

\- Cesse de t'inquiéter ! Je sais me défendre ! Cette répartie lui fit faire une drôle de grimace.

\- Hum ... fit-il dubitatif. Tu ne connais pas Marc comme je le connais ! Pour lui une fille – surtout adorable comme tu l'es – ferais très bien dans son tableau de chasse.

\- Tu exagères Niel repiqua Candy, il a une petite amie ! A ces mots Niel eut un petit rire.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il est du genre « fidèle » ? Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais vers le jeune homme qui illuminait par sa présence la piste de danse. Méfies-toi. Reste toujours proche de moi, promets-le !

Candy ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Niel était touchant. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginer penser ça de lui un jour. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer ce qui fit encore plus s'assombrir l'humeur du jeune homme.

\- Je ne plaisante pas !

\- Je le sais bien soupira Candy affichant un petit sourire mutin. Ton inquiétude pour moi est si ... elle ne put continuer sa phrase, un petit frisson vient la conforter dans l'idée qu'un peu plus elle allait se trahir.

\- « Ton inquiétude pour moi est si ... » ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Je veux dire que ... malgré que je n'aie pas de souvenirs à ce sujet ... j'ai le sentiment que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi ! « Bien joué ma petite ! Tu as failli abattre tes cartes mais tu as bien noyé le poisson ! ».

Ce fût autour de Niel de soupirer.

\- De tout temps – excuse-moi par avance d'être ... direct – tu as toujours été assez naïve Candy. Une tristesse infinie passa dans son regard. Tu n'as jamais anticipé le mal que ma sœur et moi-même pouvions te faire ! Tu es quelqu'un de tellement innocent, candide, tu fais trop confiance aux gens. C'est ça qui me fait peur. Tu me fais l'effet d'une enfant qui se jette à l'eau parce qu'elle en a envie mais qui ne sait pas nager. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que quelqu'un te fasse à nouveau du mal voilà. Je veux te protéger. Je veux ... oui c'est ça je veux effacer le mal que j'ai pu te faire par le passé. Il dodelina de la tête en faisant la moue.

\- Je ... Candy regardait Niel complètement subjuguée et remercia la lumière tamisée de camoufler son trouble. Ainsi l'image qu'il avait d'elle était qu'elle était fragile, naïve, et en gros trop bonne ! « Quelque part il a raison ! Tu n'as jamais vu les méchancetés qu'il te préparait ! Tu es tombée à chaque fois dans les filets tendus par lui et Elisa ! Comment veux-tu qu'il ait une autre image de toi ? ». Elle déglutit cherchant à digérer cette confidence.

\- C'est pour cette raison que je veux que tu sois plus méfiante désormais et surtout avec lui, d'accord ? Pour faire court, anticipe ok ? Marc c'est moi, comme je l'étais par le passé mais en plus dangereux, en plus séducteur.

\- D'accord j'ai compris ! Mais s'il m'invite à ... elle ne put finir sa phrase, se joignant au regard de Niel qui filait droit sur la cible.

Et à ce moment là elle sentit ses jambes s'engourdir instantanément. Marc arrivait vers eux, félin, aérien, terriblement charismatique et il le savait. A présent la peur s'insinua en elle. C'était vrai qu'il était beau ! Il y avait quelque chose d'envoûtant dans son attitude, une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux, une lueur qui attirait les femmes comme des abeilles sur un pôt de confiture. Tous ses sens d'alerte furent instantanément mis en sommeil.

\- Niel ? ça t'ennuie si je t'emprunte ta moitié ?

\- Euh ... oui Marc, comme tu vois je m'apprêtais à l'inviter à danser ! N'est-ce pas Candy ?

Un frisson désagréable le parcourut. Candy était comme hypnotisée.

\- Et la demoiselle ? Candy le regardait comme pétrifiée. En elle à présent quelque chose de l'ordre de l'instinct s'éveilla. Cet homme avait quelque chose du serpent, et le charme qu'il exerçait s'évapora alors. La demoiselle ne serait peut-être pas contre une petite infidélité peut-être ? Niel tu t'en remettras ! Sur ce, il lui tendit son bras.

\- Je ... non merci ... je vais danser avec Niel parvint-elle à dire non sans difficulté. Sa bouche était sèche et elle eut une soudaine envie de boire.

\- Comme vous voudrez, lâcha Marc tout en faisant aller son regard sur le corps de Candy s'arrêtant ça et là sur les points stratégiques.

\- A tout à l'heure donc fit Niel, d'une voix sèche.

Niel enlaça Candy et partit dans une valse rapide, comme le voulait l'orchestre choisit par la famille de Julian qui jouait le répertoire de Strauss. Les pas de Candy le suivirent sans peine le rythme et il le fallait bien car Niel avait toujours excellé dans la danse.

Son esprit un moment quitta la réalité, et sa mémoire désormais presque intacte la ramena dans les différentes situations où elle avait dansé ... avec Anthony, mais aussi Archibald et Alistair, et enfin avec Terry. Elle rechercha ce petit pincement qui lui faisait encore mal il y avait quelques mois mais exit cette douleur si reconnaissable. Niel tout en conduisant sa partenaire ne pouvait s'empêcher également de repenser à ce passé désagréable et à tous ces moments ratés qu'il aurait pu combler en dansant avec celle qui occupait aujourd'hui toutes ses pensées.

Ils dansèrent comme ça jusqu'à quatre heures du matin. De temps en temps ils allaient au bar s'hydrater. Marc lui, n'avait pas laissé son objectif de côté, bien au contraire. Cette fille-là il la lui fallait. Elle avait une classe inégalée, il sentait aussi qu'elle avait du caractère et ça ... plus que tout ça l'excitait. Qu'une fille ose lui résister était exceptionnel. Il y avait eu Alice mais il s'était résolu à s'effacer pour Julian et pour ne pas gâcher une relation sociale qui pourrait s'avérer utile par la suite. Candy s'était différent même s'il y avait Niel. Il sentait le jeune homme peu enclin à la bagarre et à s'imposer, du pain béni donc car de toute façon il ne pouvait qu'avoir le dessus. Il chercha un moment approprié, un moment qu'instaure la fatigue et fait baisser la garde, la vigilance reléguée au placard. Il avait sa proie à l'œil, et l'occasion survient à trois heures du matin. Candy se dirigeait seule au bar sans son garde du corps, c'était sa chance.

\- Il fait chaud non ? Il la couva d'un regard qu'il travestissait le plus innocemment qu'il lui fut possible ses intentions nettement moins angéliques.

\- Exact.

La voix aurait passée inaperçue au Pôle Nord, affichant une température des plus négative.

\- Je voudrais me faire pardonner commença Marc. L'instinct de Candy paradoxalement fit sonner en elle toutes les alarmes disponibles. Il y avait quelque chose de faux en lui, elle le sentait comme un loup déguisé en agneau et qui cherche à se fondre dans le troupeau.

\- Ah ?

\- Et bien je sais que ça n'a pas plu à Niel que je vous invite à danser. De vous à moi ... je ne vois pas ce que vous pouvez lui trouver. « Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ?! »

\- Et bien ... pour commencer ... il est tout à fait charmant. Elle osa fixer Marc dans les yeux, d'un air des plus candide. Je le connais de longue date voyez-vous et lui et moi sommes comme frère et sœur. « Jamais je n'aurais imaginé dire un jour cette phrase concernant Niel ! ».

\- Peut-être ... dit-il dubitatif, mais pour une jeune femme telle que vous ...

\- « Pour une jeune femme telle que vous ... » donc vous insinuez que Niel est nettement moins bien que vous, je me trompe ?

\- Du tout ! Je suis nettement mieux que lui, riche ... je l'ignore mais je collectionne d'excellents résultats sur le plan sportif. Vous seriez à votre avantage en étant à mes côtés. « Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! » se disait Candy devant le narcissisme évident du jeune homme.

\- Dîtes-moi, vous devez avoir un certain harem à vos trousses ... susurra alors Candy fielleuse.

\- Certes j'ai un certain succès je ne peux le nier, cela me pèse d'ailleurs parfois (Candy manqua de s'étouffer avec l'eau qu'elle buvait). C'est vous que je veux.

Toute couleur quitta le visage de Candy. « NIEL ! NIEL Où es-tu ? »

\- J'en suis flattée mais ce n'est pas réciproque.

\- Je savais que je ne me trompais pas à votre sujet. Vous avez du caractère. Il but une gorgée de son cocktail subtilement alcoolisé. J'aime ça. Il approcha son visage et lui susurra « j'aime par dessus tout la résistance des femmes, vous savez ... vous m'excitez ! ». Cette phrase fut le détonateur. La main de Candy vint s'écraser sèchement sur la joue du jeune homme, les yeux émeraude luisaient d'une fureur paroxystique.

\- J'espère que votre excitation est désormais au point mort. Je ne vous souhaite pas une bonne soirée !

Niel fut furieux lorsque Candy lui répétât sa conversation. Au fond d'elle-même elle n'espérait pas grand chose, connaissant trop bien Niel pour savoir qu'il ne se battrait jamais pour elle, et si elle le savait ... il y avait de fortes chances que l'autre le sache aussi. Comment aller contre sa nature ? Niel détestait la violence physique, il préférait d'autres armes mais hélas Marc les connaissait et elles seraient inopérantes. Il méritait une bonne leçon mais à ce moment-là Niel se sentait bien incapable de la lui administrer !

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ... émit-il d'une voix sourde alors qu'il se couchait à son tour.

Il récoltât un soupir las.

\- Je te promets que je vais te protéger ! Je pense que la gifle va déjà le faire réfléchir. Cette fois Candy laissa filtrer un petit rire.

\- Ah Niel ... non je ne le crois pas ... ce genre de garçon n'est en aucun cas refroidit par une malheureuse gifle, il va encore tenter de ...

\- Je t'ai dit que je vais faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas !

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, le temps que les bruits sourds de la fête qui s'achevait leur parviennent, puis Niel reprit :

\- Je vais trouver un moyen de le neutraliser, je te le promets.

Fatiguée et un peu lasse par les événements de la fin de la soirée, Candy baissa les armes.

\- D'accord Niel, je veux bien te faire confiance ... bonne nuit !

\- Oui c'est ça ... bonne nuit !

Le réveil fut difficile. Ils s'habillèrent, déjeunèrent, le tout dans un silence monacal. La route fut en tout point identique, leurs pensées tournées vers un seul être, Marc.

Le Ranch n'était plus très loin, quand Niel (qui était dans ses pensées), parvint à la conclusion que sa plus grande peur était de ne pas pouvoir protéger désormais celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il allait lui falloir y remédier et de toute urgence car le regard de Marc promettait qu'il allait bientôt devenir une menace. C'était la première fois qu'il s'était mis dans cette situation. Pour la première fois il n'était pas le meneur et cela lui déplaisait profondément, «il faut que je remédie à cette situation une bonne fois pour toute ! » se répétait-il en boucle tout en accélérant.

Pour Candy les pensées étaient tournées aussi vers « l'ami » de Niel mais quelque chose de sous-jacent la tracassait. Comment dire à Niel, (lui avouer était plus juste d'ailleurs), qu'elle avait recouvré la mémoire ? Lui avouer aussi qu'elle avait changé d'avis à son sujet ? Sa petite voix lui soufflait de rester prudente et de ne pas dévoiler tout de suite ses cartes.

Elisa releva non sans mal ses paupières chiffonnées encore par le voile laissé par le sommeil. Son corps lui criait qu'il voulait rester au repos, surtout ses pieds d'ailleurs. Elle avait dansé toute la nuit, ne s'était jamais autant amusé de sa vie un 31 décembre. Ses pupilles firent une mise au point et elle vit un Tom qui n'était pas mieux qu'elle sur le plan de l'état général. La fatigue leur était tombée dessus sans crier gare, comme un coup de baguette magique d'une sorcière maléfique sur le château de la princesse Aurore. Elle décida de déplier ses membres en douceur, y parvint non sans mal et fit d'un regard le tour de la pièce. L'endroit choisi par Tom était des plus simple et une partie d'elle-même s'en trouva satisfaite, cela lui suffisait amplement et rétrospectivement se fit une opinion sur sa vie d'avant. Elle avait été trompé, la vie réelle était tellement plus intéressante maintenant que dans son cocon d'avant ! « On » l'avait protégé du monde, des vraies valeurs, et un ressentiment qui couvait déjà depuis sa fuite se dévoila. Ses jambes se décidèrent à faire quelques pas et se faisant aperçut un homme entrain de ranger la salle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte d'entrée de laquelle pendait un panneau indiquant la fermeture de l'établissement. Elle s'étira en levant ses mains vers le plafond en bois et sans fioritures et se dit qu'elle aurait bien besoin d'un café pour achever de se réveiller. L'homme cessa de balayer en constatant que son hôte était réveillée, s'avisant qu'elle cherchait quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils en toute discrétion, cette fille lui disait vaguement quelque chose, une sorte d'inconnue qui ne l'est pas tout à fait. Sur ce il haussa les épaules et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Vous désirez ... ?

\- Un café s'il-vous plait ... et je pense que je pourrais vous donner un coup de main ensuite.

\- C'est gentil, mais je pense que vous avez mieux à faire. Quand votre ami sera réveillé vous finirez la nuit chez vous ! Quant à moi c'est mon job de nettoyer mon établissement. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui proposait son aide !

\- Hum ... j'avoue que je déteste à présent voir les autres travailler. Elisa faillit être surprise par ses propres paroles. Une qui serait surprise se serait bel et bien Candy ! Tiens ... qu'elle était-elle devenue ? Sans doute tentait-elle d'échapper à son frère. Si c'était le cas c'était peine perdue parce que son frère était l'être le plus têtu qu'elle connaissait. Son hôte la regardait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, et s'en rendant compte, rougie et chercha un autre point dans la pièce où accrocher son regard.

Il s'arrêta sur ce visage et cette chevelure rousse qui décidément lui disait quelque chose qui refusait obstinément de se dévoiler à sa mémoire, se dit que ça ne se faisait pas, et se dépêcha alors de faire le café.

\- Merci souffla Elisa, humant la fumée de sa tasse toute chaude. Elle se sentait dans le gaz complet. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Tom bouger, signe que le réveil était proche. Son hôte était retourné à son travail, une journée comme une autre.

John Truder se taisait. Il venait d'écouter le compte-rendu de madame Legan et de la grande tante Elroy et songeait à l'existence de « sa » disparue. Bien entendu il avait accepté d'enquête, il avait désespérément besoin d'argent malgré une longue carrière journalistique dans les journaux dits « à sensations ». Madame Legan et la tante Elroy lui offrirent le thé puis les petites douceurs qui l'accompagnait et enfin il prit congé. Elisa Legan avait fui le nid familial et rien que cette nouvelle valait son pesant d'or ! Une fille « de la haute » qui s'enfuit n'est pas courant du tout dans le monde des gens qui n'ont pas à se préoccuper de leurs fins de mois mais pour l'avoir rencontré il savait que miss Legan n'était pas une personnalité pâle et sans volonté, elle avait même un sacré caractère et une fierté inaltérable de sa personne. Le fait que sa famille veuille la faire entrer dans le rang des femmes riches et entretenues y était la cause principale et alors qu'il montait à l'arrière de la voiture il ne pût s'empêcher de comprendre son choix. Il se laissa aller contre le cuir glacé sous sa nuque, le boulot c'est le boulot et ses pertes d'argent des derniers temps allaient être effacées comme un coup de baguette magique par ce chèque providentiel.

Le cœur de Candy s'accéléra et ses battements devinrent désordonnés à la vue du bois qui encadrait le portail ostentatoire de la riche famille Legan. Ses doigts se contractèrent inconsciemment ce qui n'échappa pas à l'observation de son chauffeur. « Tiens ! Quelque chose lui revient à la mémoire ... » cette réflexion eut un effet angoissant. Il se mit à prier en silence pour que son amnésie dure encore un peu, qu'elle sache à quel point il avait été monstrueux lui devint insupportable et malgré lui déglutit plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Le stress venait de le consumer. Il fallait qu'elle ne se doute de rien alors il se racla la gorge.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, euh ... ça va ?

La réponse fut un soupir.

\- Non Niel, je ... j'avoue que cet endroit me fait peur, il réveille en moi comme une douleur.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et révélèrent un point commun, les deux paires d'yeux étaient investit par une angoisse bien présente mais d'origine complètement opposée.

A son tour Niel soupira, l'angoisse fut chassée par un regret impossible à camoufler.

\- Candy, tu as été très malheureuse ici ... à cause de moi.

\- Niel ... Elle baissa la tête. Niel ce n'était pas de ta faute, je veux dire pas _entièrement_ de ta faute.

\- Si. Je n'ai aucune excuse. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles tu me détestes, enfin que tu me détestes quant tous tes souvenirs sont en place. Je comprends tu sais ! Moi-même si je pouvais me rencontrer dans le passé je me mettrais une sacré correction ça tu peux me croire !

Le portail de ce que Candy aurait pu appeler « les portes de l'Enfer » fut dépassé et elle eut l'impression de franchir un sas extratemporel. Elle observa Niel et – maintenant qu'elle le connaissait mieux que jamais – vit qu'il ne lui avait pas menti, ses doigts tremblaient indiciblement sur le cuir quasi neuf du volant, signe d'un stress inhabituel.

\- Père nous attend sans doute à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il venait de prononcer ces mots, le ciel se fendit en deux et une averse s'écrasa sur eux.

\- Les Cieux refusent que nous sortions d'ici on dirait souffla Candy mi figue mi-raisin.

\- Je voudrais tant que tu me pardonnes ... que tu saches à quel point je n'ai plus rien en commun avec ce que j'ai été !

« Comment pourrais-je te dire « Non » Niel ! Tu es si adorable, si différent de ce que tu as été avant ! » Son regard glissa sur cette bouche qui lui avait dit tant de méchancetés et se surpris comme ayant envie d'y plaquer la sienne, c'est alors qu'une voix intérieure se manifesta lui conjurant de ne pas céder à la tentation. « N'oublies pas, JAMAIS, le mal que t'a fait cette _famille_! Elle te déteste et si tu cèdes tu seras perdue et Niel aussi ! Pour lui ... si tu l'aimes, protèges-le, refuse toi à lui ... l'amour n'est pas pour toi et tu le sais, n'oublies pas ce qui est advenu d'Anthony et de ta relation calamiteuse avec Terry ... la passion amoureuse n'est pas pour toi ».

Niel au même instant sentit instinctivement que Candy le désirait, signe qu'il avait gagné son cœur. Alors qu'il allait l'encourager (ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il espérait ce moment !) il vit le visage de son ange changer et fuir le phare qu'il avait été dans un espace-temps à présent inaccessible. « NON » se surprit-il à hurler dans l'habitacle. QUI avait osé lui retirer son cadeau ? Candy venait de se tourner vers le pare-brise sur lequel s'écrasaient des gouttes monstrueuses, le regard vide, et s'il avait eu les mots il y aurait déceler un gouffre de tristesse.

Le silence devient alors insupportable pour Candy. Dune voix douce elle insuffla un souffle de vie dans leur prison de métal et de verre.

\- Je sais Niel, mais ...

\- Mais ? « Quel « MAIS » ?! Tu m'aimes je le sais, je l'ai vu – certes très rapidement – je sais que tu m'aimes Candy ! » Il lâcha un soupir qu'il chercha à dissimuler pour ne pas dévoiler une profonde colère. « Calme-toi ... ce n'est pas le moment de la faire fuir à nouveau ! Respire, détends-toi ... et apprends ce qui la retient car QUELQUE CHOSE la retient forcément ». Mais ? reprit-il plus doucement, affichant un sourire qui aurait fait pâlir Georges Clooney et sa célèbre publicité, il faut que tu me dises ce qui te fais peur, d'accord ?

\- Je ... je sais que ... je me suis souvenue en partie Niel ... ses joues devinrent brûlantes d'un coup.

\- Et ? De quoi t'es tu souvenues ? Il faut que je le sache. Candy (les gouttes de pluie s'intensifièrent alors, cherchant peut-être à rendre inaudible ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire), Candy répétât-il tout en s'approchant d'elle, je ne suis plus ton ennemi mais ton allié, et si tu me dis ce qui te chagrine je pourrais t'aider, d'accord ? Mais pour cela il faut que tu me fasses confiance.

\- Je sais que ta famille me hait, et ... elle va nous nuire Niel, elle va te nuire ! Je ... une barre s'installa sur son front, je m'en fiche personnellement mais je ne veux pas qu'elles te fassent du mal !

Niel l'écouta mais eut du mal à ne pas sauter de joie. Deux bonnes nouvelles en un temps très court. De « un » elle l'aimait, s'était certain, et de « deux » elle avait en partie retrouvé la mémoire ce qui le soulagea car il avait tant craint ce moment ! Gentiment il lui prit la main et joua avec ces doigts qu'elle avait fins et longs.

\- Je serais patient. Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour toi, je veux que tu le saches, au plus profond de toi je veux que tu saches qu'à présent ... je ferai tout pour te protéger. Il eut un petit rire mais elle put y déceler comme un énorme regret. Tu le sais donc, je ne suis pas un bagarreur, je n'ai rien en commun par exemple avec ... (il afficha une moue de haine alors), avec ce Terry ... et crois bien que j'en suis désolé. Je suis nul au combat, ce n'est pas mon truc et pourtant il va falloir que j'aille contre ma nature profonde car j'ai une énorme peur que « mon ami » (il posa les guillemets dans l'espace) ... Marc, te nuise. J'ai commis une énorme erreur et il va falloir que je la répare. Bref. Je peux t'assurer – je veux que tu entendes parfaitement ce que je vais te dire – (Candy opina lentement), ma famille n'est pas un obstacle. D'accord ?

\- Ta mère ... la grande tante ...

\- Deux ? Une vieille acariâtre et ma mère ... qui se croit à la Cour d'un souverain quelconque ? Tu plaisantes ?

\- Niel ... elles n'ont jamais cessé de me détester !

\- Elles sont désarmées. Mon père j'en suis sûr est de ton côté et du mien, l'oncle William est de ton côté !

\- Et Elisa ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles ma mère voulait la marier. Il lâcha un soupir à nouveau, son regard d'ambre s'assombrit alors (et c'était sans rapport avec le fait que les nuages à présent vidés de l'eau qu'ils contenaient partaient plus au large), c'est le sort des filles de nos familles. Il serra plus fort la main de Candy. Elisa n'est pas du genre à accepter un mari qu'elle n'a pas choisi, ce qui te fait un point commun avec ma sœur ! Il eut un petit rire tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur le visage de sa passagère.

\- Je crois me souvenir qu'effectivement ta sœur n'accepte pas facilement ce qui n'est pas de son bon vouloir.

\- Exactement. Niel se détacha d'elle et décida de profiter de l'accalmie pour entrer enfin dans la maison de son enfance.

Candy inspira profondément devant les marches. Elles étaient devenues inoubliables. Instinctivement elle leva les yeux sur le balcon qui les surplombaient, redoutant qu'un seau d'eau froide vienne s'abattre sur elle. Lorsque sa crainte se dissipa elle daigna enfin franchir la porte tout en évitant de regardant un Niel profondément désolé. Ce passé était insupportable et peut-être quand l'affrontant à nouveau il finirait par ôter sa marque.

\- je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher ...

\- J'ai vu. Ca va bien se passer, je te promets que tout ira bien ! Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

\- Ces souvenirs sont si lointains et pourtant c'est comme s'ils étaient revenus à la vie ! Chaque porte ou recoin ... je crois que le pire ça va être le salon. Une boule d'émotion qu'elle n'avait pas anticipé vint exploser en elle et fit jaillir hors de ses yeux des larmes qu'elle avait cru ne jamais reverser. Désolée ! Alors que ses mains se plaquèrent sur son visage pour cacher son désespoir.

\- Le salon ? Chut ... il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras.

Les larmes cessèrent alors, une autre sensation prit le pas, celle enivrante de l'eau de toilette dont Niel se parfumait chaque matin. Elle adorait cette odeur à la fois fraiche, nerveuse et revigorante. Elle leva les yeux et alors se produisit une communication télépathique inexplicable. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, s'emboîtèrent à la perfection. Leurs souffles s'unirent et les secondes, minutes n'eurent plus de signification ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Rien n'existait sinon cet amour d'une puissance volcanique. Niel du faire un effort surhumain pour faire cesser cet échange qu'il avait tant attendu. Quand ils se séparèrent l'extase qu'ils venaient de vivre se muta en l'horreur la plus absolue, le père de Niel était là, bras croisé, le visage des plus furieux.

\- Père ... désolé que ...

Ce dernier l'ignora et s'avança. Le corps de Candy se colla encore plus contre celui de Niel qui instinctivement plaqua encore plus sa main sur le bas de son dos.

\- Vous allez finir par donner raison à ce qui me sert d'épouse miss Neige André. Vous dévoyez mon fils ! Son visage oscillait entre la colère et un je-ne-sais-quoi qui ne voulait pas dire son nom.

\- Je ... elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Monsieur Legan comprit alors pourquoi son fils aimait la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile, c'était juste un air et en même temps c'était la vérité. Elle lui fit penser à un animal, à un cheval. Elle en avait toutes les caractéristiques. Belle,(« Niel bravo tu as d'excellents goûts ! ») donc par conséquent, convoitée, mise dans des situations romanesques insolubles rendant fous les prétendants. L'animal rue alors pour avoir la paix mais cela lui est impossible, son destin est scellé, il est foutu, ses chaines invisibles ont eu raison de lui et il devra appartenir à quelqu'un, au meilleur d'entre les dresseurs. Je suis désolée, je ...

\- Je plaisantais bien évidemment. Je m'excuse par avance si mon humour inhabituel vous choque. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles ma femme (son visage fit une sorte de grimace que Niel en revanche connaissait bien) me fuit, hormis le fait qu'ici il n'y est aucune boutique de luxe et personne sur qui déverser du fiel. J'ai crains un instant que vous soyez sous le choc de vos souvenirs. Je sais que dans ces lieux ils ont été extrêmement pénibles et j'aurais préféré que votre amnésie disparaisse ailleurs.

Tom se remettait difficilement des excès de la Saint-Sylvestre* (Note de l'autrice : Je vis en France et le 31 janvier c'est la Saint-Sylvestre) et tentait de sortir du brouillard dans lequel tentaient de sortir son corps et surtout son cerveau. Il y avait eu le repas dans lequel il avait pu rencontrer pas mal d'éleveurs, leurs épouses, échanger sur des façons de faire mais surtout il lui avait fallut répondre à de nombreuses questions concernant « LA » jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et quelques reflets roux qui l'accompagnait. Elisa avait été le centre d'attraction de la soirée. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait dansé en tenant autre chose dans ses bras que des gamines à la peau acnéique. Elle s'était amusée et lui aussi. Tous les deux pour la première fois de leurs vies et tous les deux l'ignoraient ... encore. Ce matin-là, deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, il repensait – comme chaque matin – à cette soirée inoubliable. Depuis le train-train était revenu. Elisa s'investissait comme jamais dans la vie de la demeure qu'il tenait de son père adoptif, donnant un coup de main sérieux à celle qui l'avait élevé. Elisa était une énigme qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à résoudre. C'était un peu comme un animal majestueux, fier, mais inapprochable. Il se sentait comme disséqué parfois et d'autre comme objet de désir. Tous ces sentiments lui avaient été jusque là inconnus. Il fixa le fond de sa tasse et alla la ranger, dur de se mettre au travail mais les animaux ne pouvaient attendre. Il entendit alors la sonnette lui annonçant la venue d'un visiteur. Il marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles et alla ouvrir à l'opportun. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, habillé comme un citadin. Tout soulignait qu'il ne prenait pas de soin particulier à sa condition physique, une abdomen proéminant l'indiquait.

\- 'Jour, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Bonjour et tous mes vœux ... je vais me présenter car vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi j'ai atterri chez vous !

\- Tout à fait ... grommela Tom contrarié que son emploi du temps parfaitement ajusté subisse un accroc.

\- Je suis journaliste. Je peux m'asseoir ? J'en ai pour un moment. Tom acquiesça, son humeur mêlée de contrariété et de curiosité.

\- J'ai rarement la visite des journalistes à moins que vous fassiez un reportage sur l'élevage en période d'hiver.

\- Pas vraiment. John se frotta les tempes, un tic qu'il avait depuis son plus jeune âge. Je suis un journaliste de la haute, j'écris des articles pour faire rêver dans les chaumières.

\- Pas vraiment l'endroit si je ne m'abuse siffla Tom un poil agacé.

John sourit. Tom put apprécier son air séducteur mais froid. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il l'aurait déjà mit dehors mais quelque chose le retenait.

\- Je suis sur la piste d'une jeune fille qui a ... fuit sa famille et dont la mère est très inquiète.

Tom sentit une sueur froide naître dans son dos. Evidemment ce genre d'individu ne pouvait être là que pour Elisa !

\- Et pourquoi serait-elle ici ? Il fit la moue qu'il voulait ironique. Si cette jeune fille est habituée au luxe elle ne viendrait pas dans cet endroit ! Nous en sommes loin vous en conviendrez !

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. John se recala sur sa chaise qui exprima son mécontentement à son tour en émettant un couinement douloureux. La jeune fille en question n'est pas comme une de ces greluches qui peuplent les bals de débutantes à la recherche d'un bon parti, non ... celle-ci a du tempérament et sait ce qu'elle veut.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle est ici ?

Il y eut un silence pesant. Seuls les meuglements des vaches dans l'étable se firent entendre. Tom tournait dans sa tête toutes les possibilités. John lui était sûr qu'Elisa Legan était tapie dans ces murs, il en avait la conviction profonde.

\- Je suis passé à peu près dans tout le secteur. J'ai réfléchi comme elle, j'ai tenté de me mettre dans sa peau et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que personne n'irait la chercher dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

\- Jamais vous vous êtes demandé pourquoi elle a fui ? Elle a sans doute des raisons ... et c'est à la police de faire le travail.

\- Non monsieur. Je suis un ancien policier et un ami de confiance de la mère d'Elisa Legan. Voilà vous avez son nom. Si par hasard elle arrive chez vous, dîtes-lui bien que sa mère est folle d'inquiétude.

De l'autre côté de la porte qui donnait dans le couloir menant aux chambres, la main d'Elisa s'était refermée sur elle-même, ses ongles lui déchiraient la chaire. Sa mère avait osé envoyé John Truder, ce journaliste au regard jaune qui pouvait passer du néant au lubrique en un quart de seconde, coureur de jupons (riches bien sûr) invétéré, joueur de Poker, et malin comme un singe, à ses trousses. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait déjoué son plan de mariage ! Elle ferma les yeux un instant, son audition en alerte maximum. Sa pire ennemie n'avait pas été cette fille venant de cet orphelinat quelconque mais sa propre mère. Cette dernière l'avait certainement rêvée comme une potiche entretenue, elle ! ELISA ! Jamais ! Elle entendait bien épouser QUI elle choisirait et Tom n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle imagina alors sa mère faire mine de s'évanouir pour attirer l'attention telle une star qu'elle ne serait jamais. « Tu veux la guerre Mère ? Tu vas l'avoir ... Candy en a fait les frais ... j'étais jalouse mais j'aurais du être sur mes gardes te concernant, je n'ai pas encore montré tout ce que je pouvais faire ... ». Niel s'imposa alors à elle et fut tentée aussitôt de le repousser. Maintenant il était amoureux de son ennemie ... se serait peine perdue ... à moins que ... à moins qu'elle prouve à quel point elle avait changé ! Tom pourrait témoigner en sa faveur. Elle reprit sa corbeille à linge sec et monta dans les chambres pour les ranger. En elle circulait une énergie nouvelle, un but qu'elle avait failli oublier dans ce ranch tellement elle y était à son aise, rester dans ce paradis et oublier pour toujours son ancien statut de petite fille riche. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et elle alla jeter un coup d'œil tout en veillant à rester invisible. John Truder remontait dans sa calèche et fit demi-tour. Elle ne put détacher son regard du petit point qui filait vers l'horizon.


End file.
